Fatal Attraction - Isabella Belikov Cullen
by seeusouperva
Summary: Bella é uma agente investigativa por parte do governo Vampirico. Sua missão é investigar o autor da resistência contra o Rei vampiro e sua família após uma onda de mortes de vampiros importantes do círculo pessoal do Rei. Em meio a investigações, Bella acaba descobrindo que as coisas são maiores do que somente ela pode lidar, e pela primeira vez... Continuação da Sinopse da fic..


**One-Shot - Semana Halloween**

 **\- Fatal Attraction -**

 **By Isabella Belikov Cullen**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Sinopse:**

Bella é uma agente investigativa por parte do governo Vampirico. Sua missão é investigar o autor da resistência contra o Rei vampiro e sua família após uma onda de mortes de vampiros importantes do círculo pessoal do Rei. Em meio a investigações, Bella acaba descobrindo que as coisas são maiores do que somente ela pode lidar, e pela primeira vez, ela pede ajuda para outro agente.

Edward e Bella se conhecem a muito tempo. Os dois eram os principais agente do Rei. A atração entre os dois nunca foi um problema, afinal, eles nunca precisaram trabalhar juntos, mas agora a tudo mudou.

Dois agentes que sempre trabalharam solitários, uma grande atração e uma missão. Talvez o mundo fique pequeno demais para dar conta desses dois.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único**

 _Moscou, Russia - Outubro de 2017_

Eu sentia o fogo se alastrando pelo lado direito do meu rosto. A dor era insuportável. Eu sentia ela por todos os meus ossos, mas de alguma forma, consegui me manter calada. Eu não ia dar um gosto para esses bastardos. Eu já havia sofrido torturas piores, tanto quanto humana, tanto agora como vampira. Aquilo não era nada.

Eu podia sentir meus olhos sendo corroídos pelo fogo, e travei a mandíbula. Se eles não apagassem o fogo antes de chegar ao meu cérebro eu estaria sem salvação. Tentar manter a mente atenta mesmo em agonia era algo que eu havia aperfeiçoado ao longo dos séculos. Eu estive muitas vezes naquela posição dominada, e havia aperfeiçoado os meus métodos de sair dessa situação. Eu não era considerada a melhor atoa. Balancei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro e ouvi risadas dos homens que logo estariam mortos.

-Olhem só a favorita – ouvi risadas – é isso que eles tinham para nós? De acordo com sua reputação eu pensei que ela traria um desafio maior. Isso foi patético.

Esse era Rafael, um vampiro antigo, um dos chefes que armaram a rebelião contra meu rei. Minha missão era matar todos os seus vampiros e conseguir o máximo de informação possível sobre o real mandante da rebelião que ninguém havia conseguido descobrir ainda.

-Doce Bella – ele disse se aproximando e mim enquanto jogava água em meu rosto apagando o fogo, o alivio durou pouco – ops. – ele riu – agora não tão Bella.

Consegui forçar um sorriso, eu sabia que minha cara deveria estar totalmente desfigurada agora, ele não sabia que eu poderia me curar, era uma habilidade rara entre os vampiros, e eu felizmente a tinha. A cura iria demorar um pouco, o suficiente para eu fazer o trabalho.

\- Sabe Rafael, eu sempre soube que você tinha se ressentido por ter levado um fora de mim – eu forcei um riso de escarnio – é impressionante como homens tem um ego tão fraco e não sabem como lidar com o não de uma mulher. Ai ele tem que pega-la e tortura-la para reafirmar seu ego ferido. – Eu ri de sua cara – continue meu amor, isso tá tão divertido, eu poderia passar dias aqui e ainda iria rir, sabe, eu já fui torturada antes, e isso aqui nem pode ser chamado de tortura.

-Sua vadiazinha – ele disse se aproximando e cuspindo seu veneno no meu rosto, nesse momento eu pude finalmente conseguir me soltar da prata que cortava meus pulsos, ela era mortal para a maioria dos vampiros, menos contra mim claro, e isso era algo que eu guardava a sete chaves.

-Agora você – eu disse e então olhei para os vampiros atrás deles – vamos fazer as coisas direito – me soltei e com minha velocidade sobrenatural eu enfiei minha mão em seu peito retorcendo seus órgãos. Um grito estrangulado saiu por seus lábios, isso não iria mata-lo, mas iria causar muita dor. Me soltei e já peguei o vampiro mais próximo pela garganta e enfiei minhas presas na sua garganta a dilacerando, o soltei o suficiente para pegar o segundo vampiro que vinha em minha direção pelo pescoço, e dei um golpe mortal enfiando minha mão em seu rosto, esmagando seu crânio. Isso foi feito em segundos.

A partir dai foi uma carnificina sem igual da minha parte. Eu matei, mutilei todos os 30 vampiros do complexo. A luta levou ao todo 15 minutos, bufei, vampiros inexperientes, foi tão rápido acabar com eles que me senti envergonhada por Rafael, ele realmente estava confiante o suficiente achando que 30 vampiros recém despertados iam dar conta de mim. Patético.

Voltei andando lentamente para Rafael, e o segurei pela camisa e o levantei até uma cadeira que estava próxima ao meu local de tortura. Eu sorri, eu podia sentir que o lado direito do meu rosto ainda estava só o osso. Olhei para o espelho que tinha um pouco distante e vi meu reflexo. Eu já tinha meu olho direito restaurado, a carne ia aparecendo devagar. Suspirei, para minha aparência. Voltei minha atenção a Rafael que me olhava com cara de dor. Meus Deus, como era um bebezão.

-Agora Rafael – eu falei enquanto pegava seu isqueiro e o cigarro no bolso da frente e acendi rapidamente colocando no lado direito, aposto que tinha uma ar bem macabro, eu gostava disso – me conte o que você sabe? Prometo que eu farei as coisas com você piores do que fez comigo. Acredite, se eu fosse você eu começava a falar – eu pisquei – não precisa ter pressa – eu ri enquanto sentia minhas unhas se alongando ainda mais – eu tenho todo o tempo que você quiser.

-x-x-x-

Eu andava pela noite fria de outubro em Moscou. O ar frio não fazia nem cocegas contra minha pele. Eu vestia um vestido de veludo negro curto que se ajustava nas minhas curvas generosas, agora ele jazia destruído pela seção de tortura. Meu rosto já havia sido restaurado, eu havia achado um sobretudo masculino que cobriu com perfeição o meu vestido arruinado. Apesar de usar um salto alto, o som não ecoava na calçada enquanto eu andava rapidamente pelas ruas na minha velocidade vampírica. Eu andei até uma rua movimentada, eu gostava da adrenalina em caçar em lugares onde eu poderia ser descoberta. Esse era um dos meus prazeres na eternidade. Achar a preza foi fácil, um cafetão tinha a ousadia de trazer suas putas para uma das maiores ruas comerciais de Moscou, bom. Pensei já sentindo seu cheiro. O sangue das pessoas era facilmente diferenciado depois de séculos. No inicio o sangue era igual para todos, perfumado e atraente, com os séculos você vai aprendendo a distinguir.

Entrei rapidamente no beco próximo a onde ele e suas garotas estavam. Eu tinha que atrair ele para cá, e isso era uma coisa fácil, derrubei uma lata de lixo deixando o barulho ecoar para a rua movimentada. As pessoas que passaram ali perto não deram atenção, mas ele se virou. Forcei minha mente na sua e lhe persuadi a vir ver o que era o barulho.

Humanos... Tão manipuláveis, isso que me fazia gostar tanto deles. Me camuflei na escuridão do beco esperando ele se aproximar cada vez mais. E assim que ele estava perto o suficiente o ataquei. O virando para mim, acabei me descuidando da minha força enquanto segurava sua boca. Pude ouvir o som do osso quebrando, expus seu pescoço para mim e afundei meus dentes em sua garganta.

O sangue era quente e rico na minha língua. Apesar de tantos séculos como vampira, eu sempre conseguia apreciar o gosto do sangue como se fosse a primeira vez que eu estava provando. Era sempre um gosto único, todo ser humano tinha o seu próprio gosto, eu posso achar alguém que tenha o gosto parecido com o de outra pessoa, mas nunca será igual. Eu podia sentir o corpo enfraquecendo aos poucos, e os órgãos parando enquanto o sangue era tirado, o coração se esforçava ao máximo, mas não estava dando conta e logo o senti parando. Quando a ultimas gotas de sangue esvaíram de seu corpo, já sem vida, eu o soltei.

Deixei o corpo ali, eu não ligava se fosse encontrado, havíamos vampiros o suficiente no poder para que eles saibam esconder esses tipos de morte. Pulei no telhado e percebi que uma de suas garotas vinha o procurar. Dei um sorriso divertido ao ouvir seu grito quando ela encontrou o corpo sem vida.

Oh sim, o meu dia foi definitivamente muito divertido.

-x-x-x-

Meu vestido hoje era vinho, ele era ajustado no busto e tinha mangas compridas, o decote era em formato de coração que meus seios cheios o enchiam com perfeição, quase transbordando para fora. O vestido ia até dois palmos acima do meu joelho. E era completado por uma bota de salto 15 que ia até um pouco abaixo da barra do vestido. Meu cabelo era longo e ondulado, ia até a minha cintura. Eu não passava muita maquiagem, só um delineado e um batom vermelho.

Eu havia resolvido ir a um dos clubes de vampiros hoje, lá tinha muitos vampiros e certamente poderia ter algum da rebelião, então eu iria passar por lá, me divertir enquanto mantenho meus ouvidos atentos.

Acenei para meu motorista, que deu a partida no carro. Enquanto ia de carro para o clube noturno Sânge, revirei os olhos. Eu sempre os revirava quando lembrava do nome do clube, eles não poderiam ser menos óbvios? Sangue? Serio?

Quando o carro parou no clube, ele era algo bem privado, por ser um clube noturno de vampiros, somente humanos estritamente selecionados poderiam entrar. Era um ambiente muito sensual, que eu gostava muito, apesar do nome idiota.

Sai do carro acenando distraidamente para meu motorista, passei pela fila de humanos que provavelmente nem metade conseguiria entrar, e fui até o segurança.

\- Isabella – Dimitri, o segurança me cumprimentou enquanto me deixava passar. Pisquei sedutoramente para ele e entrei dentro do clube. A musica Closer do Nine Inch Nails tocava alto pelo clube. O ambiente escuro e sensual não impedia de ver as mulheres seminuas dançando em pedestais. Havia muitos vampiros, mas também havia muitos humanos, afinal, aquele clube era permitido a alimentação, então para onde eu olhava eu via vampiros mordendo humanos.

Sorri para alguns humanos que me encararam com desejo obvio. Eu nunca me cansaria disso. Fui para a pista de dança e comecei a dançar, a pista de dança me dava uma visão ampla de todo o espaço, o ambiente estava cheio, mas nunca cheio ao ponto de uma multidão, então eu conseguia ver tudo. Eu pude logo perceber todos os vampiros que tinham por aqui. Logo identifiquei um suspeito.

Nikolai. Nikolai era um vampiro que eu poderia considera-lo jovem, com apenas 200 anos de idade, mas ele tinha certa influência por ter lutado em guerras vampíricas e conquistado um território para seu mestre. Ele era um vampiro alto, quase 1,90 de altura, tinha um porte atlético e um rostinho bonito. Ele bebia do pescoço de uma menina, os dois pareciam muito engajados, deixei-o por agora, não havia nada de interessante que ele fazia no momento.

Senti olhos sobre mim e me virei, enquanto dançava para ver quem me observava. Era uma mulher, uma humana, ela era bonita. Cabelos médio castanho claro, um pequeno corpo curvilíneo coberto por um vestido vermelho de renda. Eu sorri, e pisquei para ela, saindo da pista de dança. Um sinal claro para ela me acompanhar.

Não era raro eu me alimentar de mulheres, eu preferia homens, mas de vez em quando gostava de variar. Fui até um dos sofás que tinham livres perto da parede, e me sentei esperando por ela. Logo ela estava na minha frente, acenei para ela se sentar e foquei minha atenção nela.

Seu cheiro era bom, uma mistura de canela e rosas, uma interessante combinação. Lambi meus lábios e percebi que ela seguiu o movimento da minha língua. Sorri, mostrando minhas presas.

\- Qual o seu nome? – perguntei.

\- Mickaella – ela disse, sua voz suave, mas podia sentir sua animação.

-Bom – eu disse e me aproximei, eu nunca fui de enrolar. Puxei delicadamente seu rosto contra o meu e a beijei. Seu beijo era bom, o que provava que ela não era inexperiente, perfeito, odiava ter que ensinar pessoas a beijar. Chupei seu lábio inferior antes de me separar, para deixa-la respirar. Passei meu beijo então a seu pescoço, eu podia ouvir a veia, e sentir o cheiro de sua excitação. Raspei minhas presas no seu pescoço e senti a estremecer, passei a mão por seus braços e cintura, e subi para seus seios, onde pude sentir o mamilo endurecido pela roupa. A pequena diaba não usava sutiã. Torci o dedo sobre seu mamilo e ela gemeu. Fiz o mesmo com o outro mamilo, enquanto passava a língua por sua pele no pescoço. Podia senti-la pressionando uma perna na outra tentando aplacar seu desejo.

Ajudei-a a levantar um pouco o vestido, o suficiente para que eu tivesse acesso a sua calcinha. Assim que ele estava levantado os suficiente, ela abriu as pernas para que eu pudesse colocar a mão em sua boceta. A garota realmente não se importava de ter alguém olhando.

\- Agora – eu disse para ela mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha – você gostaria de que todos aqui vejam eu comendo você enquanto a fodo com meus dedos?

-Sim – ela suspirou – por favor.

\- Hm, eu vejo que é uma garota safada – falei ainda respirando em seu ouvido, dei uma risada sensual enquanto deslizava meus dedos em cima de sua boceta sobe a calcinha, a humidade era crescente ali – olha como esta molhada, e eu nem toquei você direito.

\- Por favor – ela disse inclinando o pescoço para que eu pudesse mordê-la.

Afastei delicadamente a calcinha expondo a sua boceta para quem quisesse ver.

-Se você fechar os olhos eu paro – falei – quero que vejam o tipo de garota safada você é.

\- Sim – ela suspirou.

Então eu a mordi, assim que a mordi meus dedos foram direto para seu clitóris, o estimulei com movimentos circulares, primeiro lento, depois fui aumentando a velocidade a cada gole que eu dava. Seus gemidos eram altos, mas ainda assim abafados pelo som da música, a não ser para os vampiros claro.

Enfiei dois dedos dentro dela enquanto a estimulava com o polegar. Eu trabalhei rápido nela, e logo ela estava gozando pelos meus dedos. Tirei a boca de seu pescoço e lambi a ferida para que se fechasse. Mickaella arfava após o orgasmo. E sorri satisfeita.

-Belo show – uma voz soou na nossa frente, e eu me virei me ajeitando.

\- Edward – falei sorrindo maliciosa – que prazer ver você essa noite.

Ele fez um sinal para um dos vampiros que trabalhavam no local e ele veio e pegou Mickaella do sofá a levando para outro local, mas nem notei, minha atenção voltada ao vampiro em minha frente.

Edward era um vampiro tão antigo quanto eu, nos conhecíamos a séculos, ele ela alto, quase dois metros de altura, um corpo magro e atlético, seu rosto era lindo, ele era um dos vampiros mais bonitos que eu já havia visto, a parte chata é que ele sabia disso e usava a seu favor. Ele tinha um rosto anguloso, maças do rosto bem delineadas, olhos vermelhos como a de todos os vampiros e pele pálida, seu cabelo era de um tom bastante incomum, um tom acobreado que dificilmente você via em outras pessoas. Pelo menos, eu posso contar nos dedos de uma vez quantas vezes eu vi pessoas com um tom parecido durante meus séculos de existência. Seu cabelo era cortado curto, somente grande o suficiente para parecer desgrenhado. Ele sempre parecia que havia acabado de foder com alguém.

\- Bella, fazia tempo que eu não lhe via – ele disse e se sentou, bem próximo a mim, e tocou meu lábio com seu dedo o contornando.

Eu e Edward sempre tivemos essa atração um pelo outro, desde sempre. Já havíamos transado algumas vezes, mas nunca chegamos ter nada além de um sexo rápido para aplacar o desejo que sentíamos um pelo outro.

\- Acho que você esqueceu um pouco de sangue aqui – ele disse tirando seu dedo de perto do meu lábio mostrando o vermelho carmesim do sangue de Mickaella. Eu sorri travessa e lambi seu dedo e depois o atrai para meus lábios o chupando.

Senti seus olhos desejosos sobre mim, e um formigamento desceu pelo meu corpo indo direto ao meu clitóris. Era incrível como eu reagia rápido a ele, isso sempre me surpreendia, mesmo depois de mais de 7 séculos.

\- Isabella – ele me repreendeu e eu ri o soltando e passei meus dedos ainda impregnado pelo gozo de Mickaella e coloquei na boca chupando. Suas narinas inflamaram olhando – eu me esqueci do quanto você gosta de me provocar.

\- E você gosta de ser provocado – falei me aconchegando no sofá confortavelmente.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Me divertindo – falei como se fosse obvio – surpresa de você está aqui, você não estava cuidando dos negócios do rei?

Ele sorriu e olhou em volta, era claro que estávamos sendo observados. Éramos dois vampiros de maior confiança do rei. Era raro estarmos juntos no mesmo ambiente, pois todos sabiam que quando um estava perto do rei, o outro estava caçando e vice-versa.

\- Eu soube que você viria – ele disse e então voltou a olhar para mim, com o sorriso meia boca que me deixava molhada – então resolvi vim te ver.

\- Veio tentar me foder? – falei enquanto olhava e volta e via Nikolai fodendo com a menina que ele estava bebendo anteriormente.

\- Eu teria essa sorte? – ele riu pondo a mão na minha perna e dando um aperto firme.

\- Quem sabe – eu falei e então me levantei virando para ele e o montei, sentando em cima de seu pau, eu suspirei e suas mãos vieram direto a minha bunda. Lambi seu lábio e o beijei. Gemi ao sentir seu gosto, fazia tempo. Movimentei meu corpo sobre ele, estimulando meu clitóris com seu pau, enquanto continuava beijando-o. Deus aquilo era bom. Sua língua se movia sobre a minha, e sua mão apertava minha bunda com força do jeito que ele sabia que gostava. Me afastei jogando a cabeça para trás, minhas presas prontas para mordê-lo, mas me segurei, mordidas entre vampiros era praticamente um casamento.

\- Edward – gemi e então fiz o que precisava ser feito, tentei conectar minha mente com a sua, assim que senti sua resposta, passei todas as informações que eu tinha.

Eram poucos vampiros que tinham essa capacidade de conectar-se mentalmente com outros vampiros. Felizmente, eu e Edward descobrimos que isso era algo que conseguíamos fazer facilmente. Enquanto para todos parecia que nós estávamos tendo um bom sexo a seco no meio do clube, eu passava informações importantes que havia descoberto para ele. E ele me passava o mesmo.

O havia avisado que Rafael disse que o líder da rebelião era alguém do círculo social do Rei, que estava sempre por perto, alguém que todos viam como de confiança. Isso era algo que já havíamos vindo desconfiando, mas a confirmação nunca havia chegado. Falei para ele que Rafael disse que Nikolai estava acima dele, que ele pegava as ordens com ele, e que provavelmente Nikolai saberia quem era o traidor.

O bom do cérebro multitarefa de um vampiro, é que eu conseguia me conectar com sua mente, passar as informações e ainda assim me concentrar no prazer que eu sentia com seu pênis roçando meu clitóris. O orgasmo me atingiu em cheio, me fazendo gemer alto em seu ouvido.

Suspirei e me afastei um pouco de Edward, eu havia molhado sua calça com meus sulcos, eu sorri para ele e pisquei, infelizmente não seria hoje que eu iria ter meu mal caminho com Edward, afinal, Nikolai estava de saída.

\- Foi bom te ver, Edward, obrigada pelo orgasmo – eu falei travessa e sai andando enquanto o deixava lá, ainda duro.

-Maldita – ouvi sua voz sussurrar em minha cabeça e eu ri em resposta.

-x-x-x-

Segui Nikolai por toda a cidade, era difícil seguir um vampiro, eles tinham os mesmos sentidos que eu, nós não éramos fáceis de enganar, mas eu tinha séculos de experiência, eu sabia me fazer parecer despercebida até mesmo entre os da minha espécie. Eu gostava da caçada, como predadora natural eu tinha isso nos meus instintos, e sempre havia sido mais divertido caçar vampiros do que humanos. Humanos era muito fácil, agora vampiros... Vampiros traziam um desafio maior.

Andando pelos telhados da cidade eu seguia seu carro em alta velocidade, usando o vento ao meu favor para manter meu cheiro longe dele. Mas infelizmente, a caçada se mostrou nesse momento infrutífera, ele foi para seu apartamento e algo que meus olhos que sempre foram atentos haviam perdido, ele estava com outra garota do clube. Rosnei, aquilo foi uma viagem perdida. Em breve retornarei e continuarei de onde parei, mas no momento eu acho que ele vai se manter a um bom tempo entretido com a garota humana.

-x-x-x-

\- Lady Swan, chegou o convite oficial para o Baile de Máscaras do Rei Carlisle – peguei envelope de sua mão de meu mordomo, ele tinha o selo da família real vampírica os Cullen.

\- Obrigada Lucien – falei com um sorriso e tirei meus sapatos enquanto avaliava o envelope de papel caríssimo. Andei até meu quarto e joguei meus sapatos para um canto e me sentei na cama, para abrir o convite.

Abri o envelope com muita delicadeza, e então peguei o papel perfumado que tinha dentro. Suspirei feliz, Esme o havia feito especialmente para mim dava para ver, afinal, era a sua letra.

Querida Isabella

Convido-lhe ao baile anual de mascaras em homenagem ao aniversário de nosso Rei Carlisle Cullen.

O baile ocorrerá no castelo Bran, em Brasov na Romênia.

Aguardamos sua presença no dia 31/10/2017 a 00:00.

Ass. Família Real Cullen

P.s. Estamos com saudades, Bella, esperamos vê-la em breve.

Eu ri alto ao ver o local do Baile, realmente Carlisle tinha um senso de humor maravilhoso. Me levantei e fui até a porta do meu quarto ainda rindo.

\- Lucien – falei e logo ele apareceu na minha frente.

\- Sim, minha senhora – ele disse.

\- Arrume minha passagem para Brasov, nosso Rei quer fazer as coisas diferentes esses ano – eu sorri.

\- Sim minha senhora – ele disse se curvando e saindo para o outro lado da casa.

Suspirei e voltei para o meu quarto, tirei minha roupa ficando totalmente nua. Liguei o som do meu quarto bem alto, para abafar um pouco os ruídos dos empregados que trabalhavam na casa.

A batida rítmica de Teardrop um cover de uma cantora chamada Aurora começou a tocar pelo quarto. Andei até o grande espelho do meu quarto que pegava do chão ao teto.

Observei meu corpo, meus 800 anos de idade não revelavam em nada pelo meu corpo, ele continuava igual a quando eu morri pela primeira vez. Eu tinha 1,74 de altura e pele branca, felizmente eu ainda tinha sangue correndo pelas veias, o que fazia com que eu não pareço realmente morta, como eu havia acabado de me alimentar eu ainda tinha um leve rubor nas bochechas.

Meu corpo é curvilíneo, eu tenho seios fartos e bunda redonda e empinada, e longas pernas torneadas. Meu rosto é em formato de coração, eu tenho maças do rosto alta e lábios cheios e bem delineados, meus olhos eram grandes e expressivos no tom azul cobalto, mas eles sempre ficavam vermelhos quando eu estava com muita sede, excitada ou com raiva. Eu tinha longos cabelos negros que caia em ondas até minha cintura. Eu me achava bonita e era considerada bonita, mas havia muito tempo que havia aprendido que a beleza pode ser mais uma maldição do que uma benção. Fechei os olhos querendo esquecer lembranças de um passado muito distante, e que deveria ser mantido lá.

Fui até meu banheiro e liguei a água da banheira e coloquei espuma com cheiro de morango que eu gostava e peguei meu macbook e coloquei ele na bancada que tinha na banheira e o liguei.

Enquanto esperava a banheira encher eu peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Emmett McCartney, avisando que em breve eu precisaria falar com ele. Emmett era guarda real, diferente de mim, ele fazia a segurança pessoal da família real, ele estava constantemente com o rei e sua família.

Ele era casado com Rosalie a filha do Rei Carlisle e da Rainha Esme. Sim, vampiros podem ter filhos, mas somente os originais. Era muito, mas muito raro uma vampira transformada ter filhos, e geralmente as que podiam só tinham um bebe, e elas eram quase santificadas pelos vampiros, pois era quase um milagre, era algo tão raro que somente 2 vampiras haviam conseguido engravidar. Uma delas era a irmã do Emmett, Alice, que era casada com Jasper Cullen, o irmão gêmeo de Rosalie. Se isso não fosse o suficiente para ela ser adorada por muitos, ela ainda tinha o dom da clarividência, um dom que nunca havia sido visto entre os vampiros.

Enfim, eu precisava avisar a Emmett urgente sobre o que Raphael me disse, mas queria ter mais informações, sinto que tem algo faltado. A rebelião havia começado a 200 anos, começando com coisas pequenas, alguns vampiros recém-criados declarando ódio ao governo de Carlisle, nós nunca havíamos conseguido chegar a seus criadores, acho que eram recém-criados que criavam outros recém-criados, e os criadores deles talvez fossem executados após a criação desses vampiros, fazendo com que fosse impossível saber quem era o verdadeiro autor dos crimes.

Mas a 50 anos as coisas ficaram diferentes, começaram a matar pessoas do ciclo de amizade do rei, pessoas de famílias e clãs que eram leais ao rei. Perdemos muitos amigos queridos, o crime era feito de forma tão perfeita que foi muito, mas muito difícil eu ou Edward conseguimos algumas informações, as coisas só começaram a andar a uns 15 anos atrás, mas andávamos em passos de tartaruga, quando achávamos algo, caiamos depois em estaca zero.

Essas pessoas, ou essa pessoa que organizou tudo isso era muito inteligente, pois eles conseguiam manter as informações escondidas de nós, e por mais que cavássemos parecia que quase não saiamos do lugar. A notícia da comprovação de que era alguém do círculo pessoal do rei foi a maior notícia que conseguimos até agora, e isso era algo que já sabíamos, só tivemos a comprovação.

Suspirei passando a mão pelos cabelos, frustrada. Eu sentia que algo ruim iria acontecer em breve, e essa sensação de estar lutando contra o tempo é uma merda.

Assim que vi que a banheira estava cheia, eu desliguei a torneira entrando na água quente, a sensação era incrível contra minha pele fria. Mergulhei o corpo todo para de baixo da água, e fiquei ali. Por quanto tempo eu não sei, mas a agua já estava esfriando quando retornei à superfície da água. Passei a mão no rosto limpando o sabão. E suspirei, bom, hora de trabalhar, liguei a hidromassagem e sequei as mãos na toalha, e puxei a bancada com o notebook para perto.

Meu notebook era o lugar mais seguro do mundo, eu havia feito várias faculdades para aperfeiçoar meu sistema de segurança. Nem mesmo a NASA poderia me deter se eu quisesse invadir. Felizmente, o governo sabia sobre mim o suficiente para se manter longe do meu caminho.

Com o meu notebook ligado, começo a hackear as câmeras de transito da cidade, principalmente uma delas localizada na frente do prédio de Nikolai, busquei imagens das semanas anteriores. Segundo Raphael, Nikolai tinha contato direto com a pessoa que sabia quem era o mandante da operação.

Eu peguei as imagens de um mês até o dia de hoje, e coloquei no meu banco de dados, e deixei que ele passasse por uma avaliação com os dados de todos os vampiros, se tivesse ido algum vampiro catalogado e ele fosse reconhecido pelas câmeras, eu iria saber.

Enquanto eu deixava o reconhecimento fácil ser feito, eu comecei a fazer uma lista de possíveis suspeitos, o que era bem difícil, pois as pessoas do convívio do rei são de extrema confiança, pelo menos... Era. Reconhecer um deles como um inimigo me doía, pois tinha a todos como família.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguém, uma notificação soou do computador. Havia reconhecido alguém. Assim que cliquei no programa prendi a respiração. O vídeo era claro, a vampira ruiva entrando no prédio, olhando em volta para ver se alguém a seguia. Victoria. Eu a conhecia, e conhecia bem de mais.

Um plano formou em minha mente, e meus dedos deslizavam pelo teclado do meu celular, não chamou mais que três vezes.

\- Bella – a voz ronronou de forma erótica – faz tempo que você não me liga, sentiu saudades?

\- Você sabe que eu sempre sinto sua falta – sussurrei de forma sensual, mas com meus olhos cravados na imagem em minha frente – quero te ver.

\- A sua sorte é que estou na cidade – ela deu uma risadinha – onde você quiser.

\- Eu tenho um quarto reservado no Savoy Hotel – eu falei – as 21 horas você pode me encontrar lá?

\- Estarei esperando ansiosamente por isso – ela riu e desligou.

Respirei fundo e me levantei, enxuguei meu corpo com a toalha e a envolvi em meus cabelos e peguei meu roupão de banho, peguei o meu notebook e levei para o quarto.

Victoria havia sido minha amante a 200 anos atrás, as vezes ainda nos revíamos para lembrar dos velhos tempos, saber que ela poderia estar por trás de tudo isso me dava a sensação de ter sido traída. Mas bom, ela mexeu com minha família, ela iria pagar e eu seria a pessoa que iria fazer ela pagar.

-Lucien – falei em voz alta – diga ao meu motorista para estar à minha espera as 19:30.

\- Sim, minha senhora – eu ouvi sua voz em resposta.

O sol estava nascendo e eu podia sentir a pressão sobre meu corpo, tirei o roupão e a toalha do meu cabelo e subi na cama, me instalando confortavelmente entre os cobertores e cobertas. A cortina se fechou para evitar a luz do sol e eu cai em um sono profundo, sem sonhos.

-x-x-x-

Quando acordei o sol já tinha se posto, era umas 18 horas, e eu sentia o vento frio entrando pela janela, as cortinas e a janela haviam sido abertas automaticamente assim que sol tinha se posto. Havia nevado hoje. Suspirei, estava tão confortável ali que eu não queria sair. Mas infelizmente o trabalho me chamava.

Tomei um banho rápido, de chuveiro mesmo, assim que sai passei meus óleos corporais, perfumando a minha pele. Peguei uma lingerie preta da Agent Provocateur, com muitas rendas e cetim, coloquei uma meia preta 3/4 e prendi com a cinta liga. Fiz uma maquiagem simples, fazendo um esfumaçado preto em meus olhos para destacar o azul dos meus olhos, e passei um batom vermelho sangue.

No meu closet, peguei um vestido justo feito de lã vermelha, feito com mangas cumpridas, e que vinha até o meio das minhas coxas, e completei com um sobretudo preto e um scarpan vermelho. Peguei minha bolsa e sai do quarto.

\- Lucien – falei, e logo ele estava em minha frente.

\- Senhora, o carro já está a sua espera.

-Excelente – falei enquanto caminhávamos até a entrada da casa – preciso que você ligue para Emmett, e diga-lhe que depois de amanhã precisarei de uma conferência com ele. Diga-lhe que é urgente, sim?

\- Sim minha senhora, mais alguma coisa?

\- Não, tire o resto do dia de folga – falei – não irei voltar hoje.

\- Obrigada minha senhora.

Revirei os olhos diante de tanta formalidade, mas Lucien era assim, sempre foi assim, e por mais que quisesse que ele parece, ele nunca iria parar.

Entrei no carro e disse para meu motorista para me levar na Soho Rooms, uma boate humana local, uma das melhores, eu gostava de ir nela. A melhor parte era que a boate se localizava bem próximo ao hotel que eu iria me encontrar com Victoria.

Assim que chegamos na balada eu podia vê-la lotada, o barulho de vozes era ensurdecedor vindo lá de dentro, era difícil distinguir as palavras de tantas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo ao som de música alta. Era nesses momentos que eu me sentia um pouco humana. Entrei na boate com a minha carteirinha vip, eu não havia percebido, mas estava tendo uma festa a fantasia. A o halloween, eu havia me esquecido que nessa época do ano era costumeiro ter festas a fantasia para comemorar tal feriado. Apesar de ainda faltar uma semana e meia para o dia 31 de fato.

Tirei meu sobretudo e entreguei para uma trabalhadora local, por ser vip, eu tinha alguns privilégios, e adentrei na pista de dança, me movendo contra os corpos suados e dançantes dos humanos aqui presentes. Eu olhei em volta procurando uma vítima, eu precisava me alimentar, eu coloquei meu olfato para trabalhar, distinguindo os cheiros em meio a tantas pessoas. Até que senti uma fragrância bem doce e atrativa e fui me guiando até ela.

Era um homem, um homem muito bonito, ele era alto, muito alto, 1,90 por ai, sua pele era negra, ele tinha cabelos raspados, e uma barba rala, lábios cheios e um corpo sarado. Me aproximei dele sorrindo, era difícil resistirem a mim, meu corpo, meu cheiro, minha voz, tudo era feito para atrair. Ele não conseguiria dizer não.

\- Olá – falei colando meu corpo no dele – o que um homem lindo como você faz aqui sozinho?

\- Acho que eu estava esperando alguém – ele disse passando o braço por minha cintura.

\- Será que você encontrou?

\- Definitivamente sim.

\- Bom – eu falei puxando seu rosto para mim – porque eu encontrei também – então o beijei, seus lábios eram firmes contra o meu, e se moviam com maestria, eu deixei que ele dominasse o beijo, e ele o fez bem. Me afastei em uma falsa busca por ar e sorri – venha, vamos para um lugar mais escuro, eu quero te mostrar algo.

Ele pegou minha mão sem hesitar, e eu o guiei para a parte mais escura da boate, aqui ninguém iria nos ver, assim que chegamos ele me empurrou contra a parede, me beijando com ardor, e apertando minha bunda com força, eu gostei disso, se eu tivesse mais tempo eu realmente teria aproveitado, esse homem parecia que saberia me satisfazer muito bem, mas o tempo era curto e eu tinha que encontrar Victoria.

Me afastei um pouco e me impulsionei, envolvendo sua cintura com minhas pernas, nessa posição eu conseguia alcançar seu pescoço, e comecei a dar beijinhos enquanto sentia seu pau duro contra minha boceta, eu soltei um gemidinho baixinho para atiça-lo. Então beijei bem onde estava sua jugular, e então o mordi, foi rápido, ele nem teve tempo para reagir, eu senti ele se assustar, mas entrei em sua mente rapidamente, apagando essa memória e simplesmente implantando uma imagem de sexo para justificar o prazer que ele estava sentindo, ele não era um alimentador, por isso eu precisava apagar sua memória.

Assim que bebi o suficiente eu o soltei, descendo do seu colo e o afastando. Eu sorri para ele lambendo os lábios. Dei um beijinho em seus lábios e sai dali o deixando atordoado.

Assim que cheguei na pista de dança, olhei no relógio, era 20:40, eu tinha 20 minutos para chegar no Savoy. Sai rapidamente pela porta, pegando antes meu sobretudo com a funcionária da boate, encontrando meu motorista já esperando por mim, não perdi tempo e entrei logo no carro.

\- Leve-me ao Savoy – falei simplesmente.

A viagem foi rápida, em menos de 10 minutos eu já estava na frente do hotel. Sai do carro e fui direto até a recepção, fiz o check in sem problemas, o hotel sempre tinha quartos reservados para mim, eu era uma cliente frequente. Peguei a chave e pedi para que Victoria fosse enviada para meu quarto assim que chegasse.

A viagem até o quarto foi rápida, a suíte era a melhor do hotel, um luxo que eu sempre estava disposta a pagar. Não precisei esperar muito, Victoria sempre foi pontual, ela sabia que eu odiava atrasos. Assim que abri a porta fui apresentado por sua figura.

Victoria era uma mulher linda. Era uma ruiva que quando humana fora muito bela, mas como vampira ela se superava. Seu corpo era pequeno e cheio de curvas sensuais, foi o que havia me atraído para ela em primeiro momento. Seu rosto tinha um formato oval, ela ainda mantinha as sardas em seu rosto e corpo, sua pele era branca e suave, seus lábios eram cheios e macios, e seus olhos eram cinza. Nesse momento ela me encarava com um sorriso sensual pronta para sexo quente.

\- Já falei que adoro quando você me come com os olhos? – ela disse enquanto entrava e fechava a porta.

\- Você é muito bonita de se apreciar, Vic – falei sorrindo para ela.

\- Obrigada – ela disse e veio até mim – eu estava pensando em você esse dias.

\- É mesmo? – falei enquanto puxava seu corpo contra o meu, nos fazendo sentar no sofá que tinha na suíte.

\- Sim, eu estava com saudades da sua língua no meu corpo – ela gemeu baixinho em meu ouvido.

Victoria sempre havia sido provocante comigo, eu antes gostava disso nela, ela conseguia me deixar excitada com suas provocações, mas hoje, sabendo que ela poderia ser uma traidora, parecia que sua sedução barata havia perdido a graça.

\- Oh Vic, você sabe sempre o que falar para me deixar molhada – eu disse acariciando seu rosto enquanto passava meu dedo por seus lábios.

\- Eu não posso me controlar, Bella – ela disse chupando meu dedo – você sabe o que desperta em mim.

Eu quase revirei os olhos com sua declaração, francamente Isabella, era isso que você achava sexy? Pelo menos ela era boa com a língua. Para evitar mais papinho que me fizesse perder totalmente a vontade de estar ali, a beijei.

Beijar Victoria sempre foi bom, isso não mudou hoje, ela sabia beijar, e sabia como me agradar. Por um momento me permiti esquecer me deleitei com seu corpo em meus braços, passei a mão em sua bunda, puxando a para meu colo, e quando ela havia sentado em cima de minhas pernas, pude então passar as mãos por seus braços e costas, acariciando-a.

Quebrei o beijo para puxar seu vestido para fora, deixando-a somente de calcinha, já que a mesma não usava sutiã. Joguei seu vestido para longe voltando atenção para Victoria.

\- Levante-se – mandei, eu usei meu tom mais autoritário, ela gostava disso. Ela se levantou sem hesitar e ficou parada na minha frente com a cabeça baixa. Ah é, por isso que eu gostava de Victoria, ela deixava eu mandar no sexo.

Eu me levantei e rodei em volta dela até voltar a ficar de frente a ela.

\- Tire meu vestido. – mandei.

Como uma boa garota obediente, ela se apressou em fazer o que foi pedido, ela se ajoelhou na minha frente e começou a passar a mão nos meus saltos subindo para a minha perna até chegar a barra do meu vestido, onde ela levantou e foi puxando enquanto subia até a barreira dos meus braços a impedir de continuar. Levantei meus braços para que ela pudesse finalizar a tarefa. Ela fez tudo isso sem tirar os olhos do meu.

Assim que me vi só de lingerie eu me virei e sem esperar por ela caminhei em passos humanos até a cama. Parei na ponta da cama e me virei para ela.

\- Deite-se na cama, eu vou sentar sobre seu rosto e você vai me fazer gozar três vezes, e depois disso, talvez eu faça você gozar, você entende? – eu perguntei.

\- Bella, eu... – ela começou a choramingar, mas eu a silenciei.

\- Você entende?

\- Sim, Bella.

\- Bom – eu disse me aproximando e beliscando seus mamilos duros – eu quero ver sua boceta molhada de tanto me chupar. Eu quero ver a sua calcinha molhada. Sua calcinha vai ficar molhada, Victoria? – falei bem próximo ao seu ouvido, chupando seu lóbulo.

\- Sim – ela gemeu.

\- Você sempre gostou de me fazer gozar, não é Victoria?

\- Sim, Bella – ela respondeu.

\- Só que minha menina quer gozar também não é? – falei e então desci minha mão entre nossos corpos que estavam bem próximos até chegar a sua calcinha, enfiei a mão dentro e busquei por sua boceta já molhada – olha só como ela esta molhada só de eu pedir para você me chupar – pressionei meu dedo contra seu clitóris fazendo com que Victoria gemesse alto, então movimentei meu dedo em volta de seu clitóris, fazendo movimentos circulares.

\- Bella – ela gemeu movendo seus quadris involuntariamente. Tirei meus dedos de dentro da sua calcinha fazendo com que ela gemesse em frustração. Me afastei colocando o dedo na boca para lambendo sua excitação.

\- Hm... – gemi – bom, agora deite na cama.

Então ela fez o que eu pedi. Assim que ela havia se deitado no meio da cama eu então subi na cama, e fui até próximo a cabeça dela, e então passei minha perna direita para o outro lado do seu rosto, fazendo com que sua boca ficasse na reta da minha boceta. Afastei então minha calcinha para o lado para que nada tivesse entre sua língua e meu clitóris. Eu mal havia afastado a calcinha, antes de sentir suas mãos me puxando para baixo e sua língua tocando meu clitóris.

Victoria realmente não sabia seduzir, mas ela sabia fazer uma oral, em poucos minutos eu já estava gemendo e me contorcendo contra sua boca. Meu corpo vibrava em ondas de prazer, eu havia puxado meus seios para fora do sutiã e comecei a estimulá-los.

Eu gemia sem nenhum pudor, esfregava minha boceta contra seu rosto, eu sentia meu orgasmo se construindo, eu sentia meu canal vaginal se apertando, e quando chegou no ponto de ruptura, eu gritei o nome de Victoria.

Mesmo depois do orgasmo ela continuou a estimular meu clitóris com sua língua, e não demorou muito para eu atingir meu segundo orgasmo da noite. Após ter gozado pela segunda vez, Victoria enfiou dois dedos de uma vez dentro de mim. Eu trinquei os dentes para não gemer alto, o entra e sai dos dedos junto do estimulo de sua língua me deixou perdida em um mar de prazer que ela estava me proporcionando. Quando gozei pela terceira vez eu me afastei, meu corpo tremulo de tantos orgasmos.

\- Havia sentido falta dessa sua língua – falei olhando para ela que tinha o queixo melado da minha excitação, e ela lambia os lábios como uma gata que havia acabado de tomar leite. – mostre-me sua boceta, quero ver o quão molhada você está.

\- Sim, Bella – ela disse e se arrumou para ficar de frente para mim, e então ela abriu as pernas mostrando a calcinha extremamente molhada e os cantos da sua virilha também visivelmente molhados.

\- Ah Vic, você sempre tão disposta – eu disse rasgando a sua calcinha – fique de quatro na cama – falei – agora.

Me levantei da cama enquanto a mesma se arrumava para ficar na posição que pedi. Fui até o armário onde tinha algumas correntes de prata que eu pedia para que hotel sempre disponibilizasse no quarto onde eu ficaria. Não era incomum eu trazer correntes de prata para a cama, Victoria gostava de um pouco de dor, e a prata a enfraqueceria o suficiente para ela não conseguir escapar da cama. Ela achava isso excitante.

\- Hoje eu estou afim de brincar com você - falei enquanto ia até ela, pegando um de seus pés, e envolvendo a prata em volta, ela gemeu de dor quando a prata fez contato direto com sua pele. Observei a prata queimar sua pele. – xiii minha menina, logo você nem vai sentir mais – _realmente_ , pensei, _depois do que eu fizer com ela nem vai sentir essas amarras._

Depois que havia prendido todos os seus membros. Eu fiquei por trás dela, passei as unhas lentamente por suas costas brancas. O bom de Victoria, era que ela no sexo não era de muitas palavras, ela só falava se eu pedisse.

\- Você é uma garota muito má não é Victoria? – perguntei, e quando ela não respondeu eu bati em sua bunda com força, fazendo ela ofegar – quando eu perguntar, eu quero respostas.

\- Sim, Bella, sou uma menina má – ela disse.

\- Bom – eu disse e eu coloquei a mão por baixo acariciando seus seios, depositei pequenos beijos em suas costas. – É realmente triste Victoria, você ser uma traidora – suspirei e senti seu corpo se tencionar diante de minhas palavras, sorri e passei a língua por suas costas – você realmente pensou que eu não descobriria seu segredinho sujo?

\- Bella, eu...

\- Calada vadia – eu rosnei e puxei seu cabelo com força, ignorando seu gemido de dor eu aproximei meu rosto do seu ouvido – se eu fosse você eu falava tudinho sem eu precisar perguntar, porque acredite em mim, você não quer que eu te faça falar.

\- Bella, eu não fiz nada, eu juro – ela disse com voz de choro.

\- Você quer que eu acredite nisso? Realmente? Eu vi você na casa de Nikolai, você sabe que ele esta envolvido não sabe? Você sabe que ele é um dos principais mandantes. Você estava dando essa sua boceta para ele não é? – eu perguntei rindo – e aposto que ele te convenceu a fazer parte da trama, afinal, você é minha ex-amante, eu jamais iria desconfiar da minha menina, não é mesmo? Admita Victoria – falei passando a unha delicadamente em suas costas.

\- Me desculpa Bella – ela falou começando a chorar, um choro sem lagrimas, já que não podíamos chorar – me desculpa, eu não queria, eu juro para você que não queria – ela chorou – mas eu fiquei com medo de Nikolai.

\- Medo de Nikolai? – bufei me afastando – você está de sacanagem? O que fez você ter mais medo dele do que de mim? – eu realmente estava bem ofendida com essa declaração.

\- Eu pensei que você nunca fosse me machucar – ela fungou.

Eu bufei – Fala sério Victoria, você é uma foda gostosa e nada mais, e você sempre soube muito bem disso, meu dever com meu Rei é muito maior do que isso. Você realmente é tão burra ao ponto de achar que eu não a machucaria? – eu bufei novamente – agora diga-me, o que você sabe? – tapei sua boca com a mão e fiquei a minha unha em suas costas rasgando a pele e musculo revelando o osso. Eu podia ouvir os gemidos de dor saindo dela e suspirei ao ver o sangue manchando o colchão. Revirei os olhos, isso só me daria mais trabalho – vamos Victoria, não tenho a noite toda, se você falar logo eu prometo que deixo você viver.

-Eu... – sua voz tremulou – eu soube que Nikolai e os outros irão se reunir, eles estão planejando algo grande, o... – ela fungou – o assassinato do rei.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. - Eles não podem ser tão burros em achar que vão conseguir isso.

\- Eles tem como chegar perto do rei – ela fungou – eu não sei como, mas eles podem.

\- Onde eles vão se reunir – perguntei. – E quantos são?

\- Eles vão se reunir em uma casa fora da cidade, em uma casa a 60 km leste da interestadual. É uma casa antiga, caindo aos pedaços, Nikolai disse que lá era o melhor lugar para se encontrar e planejar. Eles são 100 ao todo, com recém criados, vampiros influentes e até mesmo alguns humanos do poder que querem ver a queda de Carlisle. Eles têm metamorfos do lado deles.

\- Quando vai ser a próxima reunião?

\- Amanhã à noite – ela disse – as 1 hora da madrugada, eu deveria ir.

\- Boa menina, eu a perdoarei por isso, suas informações foram muito valiosas – falei segurando seu rosto com ternura, beijei seus lábios delicadamente – foi um prazer ter você como amante Victoria, uma pena que você tomou decisões erradas – suspirei – estou realmente triste em ter de fazer isso.

\- Espera – ela arregalou os olhos – você disse que me manter viva.

\- É claro que vou querida – falei e então enfiei arranquei sua cabeça – a manterei viva em minha mente.

Soltei a cabeça em cima da cama e olhei para o corpo sem vida de minha ex-amante, realmente uma pena. Suspirei e andei até o minha bolça que havia ficado na sala do quarto, peguei meu celular de dentro da bolça e disquei rapidamente o numero de emergência.

\- Alô – a voz atendeu rapidamente.

\- Garrett, meu querido amigo – falei sorrindo – preciso de sua ajuda com um corpo.

\- Bella, a que devo a honra – ele disse, pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz – é claro que posso te ajudar, onde?

-x-x-x-

Depois que Garrett chegou no hotel, eu pude partir, e deixei com que ele lidasse com toda a parte chata. Garrett era ótimo no que fazia, ele lidava com esses pormenores perfeitamente. Eu poderia ter feito isso, mas era mais rápido ele fazer.

Assim que sai do hotel, já vi meu motorista me esperando. Assim que entrei eu pedi para que ele guiasse a um local que eu raramente ia. A casa de Edward. Infelizmente, eu sinto que só eu não seria o suficiente nessa missão. E era fodidamente difícil admitir isso.

Quando o carro saiu da cidade e foi guiando por entre a mata gelada, eu de certa forma me senti em paz. Edward vivia afastado da cidade, ele raramente vinha para Moscou, e quando vinha ele se isolava em sua mansão aberta. A casa era feita de vidro, para os humanos seria muito estranho ter alguém vivendo ali, paredes de vidro e uma floresta gelada não dava muito certo, mas para Edward era perfeito.

Ao avistar a casa de Edward não pude deixar de suspirar, ela era linda, e fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que eu vim aqui. Quando o carro parou, e meu motorista veio abrir a porta para mim sair, eu hesitei por um segundo antes de sair.

Caminhei devagar até a porta, eu podia ouvir o som de piano. Meu corpo estremeceu, outra coisa que fazia muito tempo que não acontecia, ouvir Edward tocar. A porta se abriu antes que eu pudesse bater na porta.

\- Srta. Swan é um prazer revê-la.

\- Diego – sorri para o mordomo de Edward – igualmente, faz um bom tempo.

\- Se me permite dizer, a senhora continua encantadora – ele falou pegando minha mão esquerda e levando aos lábios, dando um beijo delicado em minhas mãos.

\- Você continua uma galanteador, Diego – eu ri – como está Bree?

\- Ela está muito bem, infelizmente teve que sair, ela ficará chateada de perder sua visita – ele disse me guiando para a sala.

Eu simplesmente sorri para ele, talvez eu demorasse, eu e Edward teríamos que traçar um plano e isso poderia demorar horas.

\- Bom, não irei mais lhe prender, meu senhor esta na sala de musica – ele disse me indicando a escada.

\- Obrigada Diego – sorri e subi a escada, assim que comecei a subir a melodia ficou insuportavelmente doce, minha mão tremeu sobre o corrimão da escada. Bella's Lullaby a música que ele havia feito para mim alguns anos depois que nos conhecemos na corte, quando Rei Carlisle ainda era um príncipe, e nós ainda começando a trabalhar como agentes.

Ao abri a porta eu pude vê-lo sentado relaxado em frente ao piano negro, eu havia dado aquele piano para ele, ele tinha muitos, mas aquele eu havia mandado fazer especialmente para ele, tinha desenhos intricados na madeira e seu nome escrito. Edward era lindo, o homem mais lindo que eu já havia visto, mas quando ele tocava ele se entregava a música, e isso o fazia deslumbrante aos meus olhos.

A sala estava escura, as luzes estavam desligadas, mas minha visão noturna fazia parecer que estava de dia, eu podia ver tudo com clareza em detalhes. Andei até o sofá que tinha ao lado do piano e me sentei simplesmente vendo-o tocar. E ele tocou por bastante tempo. Eu diria até que por umas duas horas, e eu fiquei ali só apreciando a delicadeza de suas composições.

\- A que devo a honra de sua visita, Isabella? – ele perguntou enrolando a língua em torno do L, eu adorava quando ele me chamava de Isabella desse jeito, era extremamente sensual.

\- Vim tratar de negócios – eu disse me aconchegando contra o sofá.

\- Você cheira a sexo – ele disse, suas narinas inflamadas, eu podia sentir a raiva em seu tom de voz, mas nada além disso me indicava se ele estaria realmente com raiva.

\- Eu estava com Victoria – eu disse sorrindo.

\- Victoria, sua coelhinha de estimação – ele riu abaixando a tapa das teclas – como ela esta?

\- Morta – eu disse olhando para ele sorrindo.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha – devo presumir que foi você que matou?

\- Digamos que ela tem a ver com o motivo de eu vir até você. Eu vim pedir ajuda.

\- Agora isso é surpreendente – ele disse se levantando – deve ser algo muito grave para você vir me pedir ajuda.

\- O assassino do Rei é com certeza grave o suficiente – eu disse e vi seus olhos se arregalarem e suas garras se estendendo, esse breve sinal de descontrole vindo de Edward era significativo, ele ficou tão puto quanto eu.

\- Quem ousa tentar matar nosso Rei? – ele grunhiu.

\- Como eu te disse ontem, eu descobri com Raphael que a pessoa por trás dos ataques era alguém do círculo social do rei. Ontem depois que sai da boate segui Nikolai, Raphael havia me dito que ele tinha contato com outro vampiro, esse vampiro que saberia quem é o verdadeiro mandante, a pessoa que nós estamos procurando. Vendo as câmeras de segurança da rua na frente da casa de Nikolai, adivinha quem eu descubro?

\- Victoria – ele disse e eu assinto com a cabeça.

\- A vadia foi tola o suficiente em achar que por ser minha amante eu não iria desconfiar dela e muito menos a machucaria – eu bufei, ainda estava indignada com isso – foi fácil tirar informação dela. Ao que parece, amanha a noite vão ter uma reunião

\- Onde?

\- Uma casa ao leste da interestadual. Estamos lidando com cerca de 100 pessoas, incluindo metamorfos.

-Eita porra – Edward disse passando a mãos pelo cabelo, não é para menos, mordida de metamorfose dependendo do lugar pode ser fatal para um vampiro.

\- Yep – falei e me levantei – a gente vai ter um trabalho realmente foda. Preciso contatar Emmett – falei brevemente, peguei meu celular e liguei para Lucien, não chamou muitas vezes antes dele atender.

\- Sim, minha senhora.

\- Lucien, preciso que traga meu notebook e uma muda de roupas para a casa do Edward, é urgente temos um trabalho a fazer – falei brevemente – eu te espero em 30 minutos – então desliguei e olhei para Edward – Vamos planejar?

-x-x-x-

1 hora depois já com meu notebook, eu e Edward havia feito vários planos, nós conseguimos pensar em todas as probabilidades possíveis que pudessem dar errado. Agora eu estava ligando para meu amigo Sosuke Nagawa, ele era um vampiro que estava desenvolvendo armas para vampiros, elas ainda estavam em fase de teste, mas acho que seria necessário nesse momento.

\- 誰が話すか (quem fala?) – ele perguntou em japonês assim que atendeu.

\- イザベラスワン、私の友人、私はあなたの助けが必要です。(Isabella Swan, meu amigo, preciso de sua ajuda) – respondi também em japonês.

\- Isabella – ele falou agora em russo – quanto tempo, a que devo a honra?

\- Meu querido amigo, temo que o assunto é mais serio do que posso revelar nesse momento, preciso de protótipos de suas armas, com urgência.

\- Minha amiga, infelizmente elas ainda estão em fase de teste, não tenho como disponibiliza-las agora – ele respondeu pesaroso.

\- Sosuke, o Rei depende disso – falei e esperei.

\- Para quando?

\- Até o anoitecer, é urgente.

\- Encontre meu irmão, ele está hospedado Azimut Hotel, quarto 234, ele esperará você amanhã as 19 horas.

\- Muito obrigada, meu amigo, eu lhe devo uma – digo, então nos despedimos e então desligo o telefone.

\- Vejo que conseguiu – disse Edward, ele estava recostado na cadeira de seu escritório.

\- Sim – sorri para ele – Sasuke irá nos ajudar, iremos encontrar com seu irmão amanhã.

\- Bom – ele disse e então uma cobertura de metal cobriu as janelas, um sinal de que estava amanhecendo. – Agora venha, Bella, vamos dormir, o cansaço só irá nos atrapalhar – ele me estendeu a mão.

\- Okay – eu falei pegando, a habitual corrente elétrica passou por nós e eu sorri, ele então me guiou para seu quarto. Assim que ele chegou lá eu vi que minha maletinha que Lucien tinha preparado com minhas roupas estava ali. – Vou tomar um banho antes, okay?

Ele soltou minha mão e sorriu para mim, peguei minha maleta e segui para o seu banheiro. Tirei minhas roupas e as dobrei cuidadosamente em cima da bancada. Prendi meu cabelo com um prendedor e liguei o chuveiro. Tomei um banho demorado, deixando os jatos de água massagearem a minha pele. Assim que senti o sol me afetando, deixando meu corpo mais lento, eu desliguei a água. Me enxuguei rapidamente na toalha e sai nua do banheiro. Edward já estava deitado, também nu, nós nunca tivemos costumes de dormir de roupa.

Seu corpo era glorioso, seu pau então, se eu já não sentisse o efeito do sol sobre mim, com certeza eu iria querer tê-lo dentro de mim, mas precisávamos realmente descansar. Então me aproximei da cama, me deitando do lado dele, seus braços me envolveram, me puxando para próximo a ele. Eu me enrosquei contra seu corpo confortavelmente, e ele nos cobriu com o cobertor. Suspirei, era realmente estranho a sensação de segurança que sentia quando eu estava em seus braços, eu dormi rapidamente, mais rapidamente e profundamente do que em anos.

-x-x-x-

Despertei sentindo o grande corpo debaixo de mim, suspirei sentindo o cheiro de Edward, ele cheirava a chocolate, baunilha e hortelã, uma combinação exótica que sempre havia me atraído.

\- Boa noite – a voz rouca de sono de Edward me mostrou que ele já tinha acordado.

\- Boa noite – falei levantando o suficiente para olhar seu rosto sonolento.

\- Temos que levantar não é?

\- Infelizmente – eu ri e beijei seu queixo, e então me afastei um pouco, me sentando na cama – temos muito o que fazer, mas prometo para você que depois que resolvermos isso eu passarei um dia na cama com você.

\- Isso é muito tentador, irei cobrar – ele disse já se levantando – use meu banheiro, irei pro do quarto de hospedes, não irei entrar em um banheiro com você, pois se não nós não saímos daqui hoje.

Dei uma risadinha e corri para o banheiro. Edward sempre conseguia tirar a menina de dentro de mim. No banheiro eu abri minha maleta vendo a roupa que Lucien tinha escolhido para mim. Uma calça Jeans azul escura cintura alta, uma blusa de lã preta de mangas compridas e uma bota cano longo sem saltos. Lucien sempre sabia escolher as roupas certas pros momentos certos. Tomei um banho rápido, lavando meu cabelo no processo, não me prolonguei muito. Assim que me enxaguei já desliguei o chuveiro. Enrolei a toalha meu cabelo, e enxuguei o resto do meu corpo com outra toalha que peguei de dentro do armário do banheiro de Edward. Me sequei rapidamente, e vesti a lingerie da Agent Provocateur, ela era preta e rendada, bastante simples. Depois de ter posto a lingerie coloquei minha roupa, coloquei a blusa por dentro da calça, pois eu ia lutar, não queria a blusa levantando. Calcei a bota rapidamente, ela ia até acima do joelho, eu só tinha botas assim. Eu podia contar nos dedos de 1 mão quantas outros tipos de bota eu tinha.

Tirei a toalha do cabelo, e peguei o secador que Lucien tinha colocado, eu realmente não sabia como eu iria fazer tudo aquilo caber de novo na maleta, mas se Lucien conseguiu, eu também conseguiria. Sequei meu cabelo rapidamente, e passei uma maquiagem básica, finalizando com um batom cor vinho.

Assim que estava pronta sai do banheiro, Edward é claro já estava pronto esperando por mim.

\- Vamos – ele perguntou estendendo a mão.

\- Sim, claro – peguei sua mão e seguimos para fora do quarto.

Descemos a escada rapidamente em nossa velocidade natural, não vi Diego e nem Bree sua esposa, mas o carro de Edward já estava à espera de nós. Edward ia dirigir, ele não gostava muito de motoristas. Ele tinha um Bugatti Chiron na cor preta, o carro mais rápido do mundo. E vindo de Edward era previsível, ele amava correr.

Entramos no carro rapidamente e demos partida, peguei meu celular e notebook que Edward havia pego para mim, e assim que liguei eu conectei na internet, fui direto para um aplicativo que havia criado de conversa, era o app mais seguro que eu pude fazer, ele era irrastreavel e a conversa jamais poderia ser gravada ou grampeada. Liguei em uma conversa de vídeo com Emmett, ele estava online, ele sempre deixava online para emergências. Não demorou muito para que ele atendesse, e logo sua imagem apareceu na tela.

\- Bella, quanto tempo – ele disse com o sorriso de covinhas que automaticamente me fez sorrir. Se eu pudesse ter um irmão, eu ia pedir ao céus que esse fosse Emmett, ele era grande, muito grande, parecia um fisiculturista, mas esse era o porte dele, ele era um guerreiro grego, e seu corpo fora congelado em sua forma física de guerreiro. Apesar disso, ele tinha um grande sorriso de covinhas que lhe dava um ar fofo. Ele tinha cabelos pretos curto e grandes olhos azuis claro.

\- Emmett – sorri – sim faz tempo, mas infelizmente o motivo de nós chamarmos você não são bons.

\- Nós? – ele perguntou e então eu mostrei Edward que sorriu para Emmett o saudando.

\- Temos notícias ruim, Emmett e preciso que você fique atento para nós – falei seria, e então falei tudo que havia descoberto, a cada notícia que dava o semblante de Emmett ficava mais serio, expliquei para ele o que íamos fazer hoje, e as chances que tínhamos de que tudo desse errado, ele precisava estar ciente que o Rei tinha uma ameaça sobre ele, pois se algo de pior acontecesse conosco ele teria que dobrar a segurança.

\- Obrigada pela informação – ele suspirou e passou a mão na cabeça – deus eu espero que vocês peguem esses fodidos e possamos acabar de vez com isso. Tenho que sair agora, teremos uma reunião daqui 10 minutos, tomem cuidado vocês dois. Não morram – ele disse sério.

\- Sim senhor – nos falamos e rimos, ele deu um sorriso sem humor e desligou.

\- Eu espero que realmente isso acabe – Edward disse.

\- Sim, esse foi o meu trabalho mais longo – bufei – acho que irei passar umas férias na corte perto das meninas depois disso e principalmente perto do bebe Cullen, eu tenho certeza que Alice vai me deixar mimar muito ele.

Edward riu divertido.

\- Mês passado eu estava lá, e foi divertido, porque Ethan começou a andar, ai Alice fica louca correndo atrás dele de um lado para o outro. Por que o menino é rápido como um vampiro, ai já viu. Acho que se Jasper fosse humano, ele estaria de cabelo branco já.

\- Ele é um amor – eu falei sonhadora, o filho de Alice e Jasper era um bebe muito querido. No meio de nossa falação sobre o pequeno Ethan, eu acabei me lembrando – Edward, já são 18:40, valos para Azimut, assim podemos pegar as armas logo e irmos nos alimentar, precisamos de muita força hoje.

\- Claro – ele disse e fez a curva dirigindo em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Moscou. Ele dirigia tão rápido quem em menos de 10 minutos estávamos na frente de Azimut, e isso porque estávamos a 30 minutos de distância se fossemos pela velocidade permitida.

Assim que chegamos deixamos a chave com o manobrista avisando-lhe que não iriamos nos demorar. Ao adentrar na recepção, fomos direto para o chekin do hotel.

\- Olá, gostaríamos de falar com Hidetaka Nagawa, ele está hospedado no quarto 234.

\- Só um momento, srta...? – a atendente perguntou.

\- Swan, Isabella Swan – falei.

\- Okay, Srta. Swan, eu irei ligar para o quarto do senhor Nagawa para ver sua disponibilidade, okay?

\- Claro – falei e me encostei no balcão junto de Edward.

Após um telefonema breve, a atendente voltou e me indicou o corredor que levava ao elevador. Eu e Edward seguimos rapidamente até lá, pegamos o elevador felizmente vazio, me encostei em Edward enquanto ele subia, seus braços me envolveram protetoramente para que eu não caísse, não que eu fosse, afinal, meus reflexos eram muito mais rápidos.

Assim que o elevador parou, andamos de mãos dadas até o quarto de Hidetaka, ele abriu a porta antes que pudemos bater na porta.

\- Srta. Swan – ele me cumprimentou com uma mensura e então olhou rapidamente para Edward – Sr. Masen é um prazer revê-los.

\- Hidetaka - falei me curvando brevemente - quanto tempo, você e seu irmão tem que vir me visitar para o chá – falei enquanto entrava no quarto – vocês são atarefados de mais.

\- Quem ouve pensa que você também não é Isabella – Edward falou e riu junto de Hidetaka.

\- Sempre podemos arrumar tempo para um chá – falei e pisquei para Hidetaka – bom, queria agradecer a você e seu irmão por me atenderem a essa necessidade emergencial, eu sei que as armas ainda estão em fase de teste, mas infelizmente, iremos entrar em uma missão que toda ajuda é bem vinda, o risco que corremos é demasiando grande, então, agradeço de verdade por sua ajuda.

\- É um prazer colaborar com a senhora – Hidetaka disse se curvando – ainda mais em uma missão em nome de nosso amado Rei.

\- Obrigado – Edward falou.

\- Agora Hidetaka – comentei – que belezinhas você tem para nós?

\- Bom – ele disse e foi até o armário do quarto, de lá ele pegou duas maletas, e colocou as duas na cama, voltou e pegou mais duas, ele foi até as primeiras maleta e dentro dela tinha duas pistolas e dois pentes recarregáveis – aqui temos duas Desert Eagle .50 e Glock 9mm – abriu as outras duas – Pistola FN calibre 5.7 e Colt 1911, calibre .45, como você pode ver elas são armas humanas comum – ele disse e então puxou do bolso uma bala – o diferencial é a munição.

\- Diga-nos – Edward disse se aproximando dele.

\- Como vocês podem ver a ponta da bala é de prata – ele disse mostrando a bala – e como é de conhecimento comum a prata enfraquece nosso corpo, ela até mesmo queima nossa pele, um machucado feito de prata não irá nos matar, mas ira nos enfraquecer o suficiente para ser possível nos matar de outras formas, mas o veneno de metamorfo é mortal para nós na corrente sanguínea – Hidetaka sorriu – você vê que parte de cima é feita de prata, mas em baixo é vidro, e com o impacto o vidro vai quebrar liberando o liquido de veneno dentro do corpo, e bom, se você conseguir acertar o cérebro é morte na hora.

\- Brilhante – sussurrei e olhei para Edward, ele estava tão impressionado quanto eu – isso parece de certa forma tão simples, como não pensamos nisso antes? – Perguntei a Hidetaka.

\- As vezes nós não pensamos em coisas simples – Hidetaka riu – tem um segredinho além do veneno, mas por motivos de proteção nós mantemos em segredo, é melhor que somente eu e meu irmão saibamos, assim ninguém pode recriar.

\- É uma decisão sábia – concordei. – Bom, vamos levar todas, e todos os pentes que você tiver.

\- Claro – ele disse guardando as coisas e pegando uma mochila que pelo barulho estava cheio de munição – só peço que caso tudo dê certo que vocês nos avisem, será maravilhoso saber como elas funcionam em campo.

\- Claro meu amigo, se sairmos vivos dessa, pode ter certeza que você terá uma atualização completa de como essas bebezinhas funcionaram.

-x-x-x-

\- Edward, pare em alguma rua movimentada – falei. Havíamos saído do Hotel sem problemas, e já estávamos no carro indo em direção a casa, queríamos chegar com antecedência para fazer rondas no local, ainda eram 8 horas, e a reunião iria começar 1 hora.

\- Para?

\- Alimentação – falei – precisamos estar fortes para a luta de hoje.

\- Bem pensando – ele falou e revirei os olhos.

\- Caramba Edward, como você sobrevive como agente – eu ri – não se lembra de se alimentar antes da missão.

\- Eu me lembro, mas você me distrai.

\- Eu te distraio – olhei para ele maliciosamente – e olha que nem estou tentando, bom saber – dei uma piscadinha e ele riu.

Edward dirigiu até uma das ruas mais movimentadas, era uma rua cheia de bares, boates e restaurantes, saímos do carro andamos pela rua observando, procurando as vítimas perfeitas. Não foi difícil de encontrar, um casal de classe média vinha andando em nossa direção, o que fazia com que eles fossem as vítimas perfeitas era em pequenas imagens que peguei de suas mentes, eu não lia mentes, longe disso, mas podia entrar em suas mentes, e nisso pegava algumas sugestões da personalidade da pessoa e algumas imagens de coisas que ela pode ter visto, e esse casal eram claramente perversos, gostavam de crianças, uma classe nojenta da sociedade humana. Eles pegavam crianças, abusavam delas e as matavam. Me senti eufórica em saber que nós íamos mata-los.

\- Eles – falei calmamente para Edward e ele olhou na direção que estava olhando, ele deve ter entrado em suas mente e visto o mesmo que eu, pois sua face ficou lívida e vi seus lindos olhos verdes mudarem rapidamente para vermelho, antes de ele respirar fundo e seus olhos verdes voltarem.

\- Sim – ele disse.

Entramos em um beco ao lado do restaurante, escuro o suficiente e frio para que ninguém olhasse, e quando o casal passou por perto eu entrei em suas mentes e fiz com que eles pensassem que tinham ouvido o choro de uma criança e logo eles se viraram. Eu sorri e sussurrei – isso meus pequenos cordeirinhos, venham para nós.

\- Olá – a mulher falou assim que entrou no beco junto do homem – olá meu bem, pode sair, a tia vai ajudar você – eles foram se aproximando cada vez mais – vamos a tia não vai fazer mal a você.

\- Realmente senhora, você não vai, mas eu vou – falei parando atrás deles com minha velocidade vampírica. Então tapei a boca do homem e virei seu pescoço mordendo o seu pescoço, eu retive o meu veneno, eu queria que eles sentissem toda a dor possível, eu fiz uma mordida totalmente errada e suja, fazendo com que a dor fosse muito pior. Tive o cuidado de não quebrar o pescoço, eu fazia questão da morte deles serem dolorosas.

O sangue era delicioso, rico e puro, e eu me embebedei e tomei até a ultima gota. Eu sentia o sangue escorrendo pela meu queixo e pescoço, me afastei e olhei para Edward. Ele tinha atacado a mulher, ele também não fez uma mordida limpa, a mulher tinha caído aos seus pés e ele parecia glorioso. Os olhos vermelhos sangue, as bochechas coradas. A boca suja de sangue e as presas aparecendo. Eu gemi, eu queria aquele homem.

Por um momento não consegui me conter e o agarrei, puxando sua boca para minha. O beijo foi frenético, senti ele nos empurrando em direção a parede, seu corpo pressionou o meu enquanto nos beijávamos loucamente, sua língua duelava contra a minha, eu queria mais e ele me dava mais, então ele se afastou, e puxou minhas pernas para cima, e eu enrolei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, e então ele passou a lamber minha pele, sua de sangue, meu queixo e pescoço. Ele fazia isso enquanto pressionava seu pau duro contra minha boceta, mesmo pela barreira das roupas eu conseguia senti-lo, rebolei contra seu colo, e gemi por conta de suas investidas.

\- Edward – gemi puxando seu cabelo e jogando a cabeça para trás. Tudo que eu queria era rasgar nossas roupas e ter seu pau dentro de mim. – Edward... – suspirei ao sentir sua mão amassando meus seios por cima da roupa – merda – falei afastando-o – não podemos, não agora.

Ele parou e respirou fundo, era tão difícil para mim o afastar quando era para ele. Ele fez uma careta de dor e se afastou. Era a segunda vez que eu o deixava duro, eu tinha que fazer algo por ele. Troquei nossas posições fazendo com que ele encostasse na parede.

\- Quietinho – falei e chupei seu lábio inferior – a gente vai terminar isso aqui depois da nossa missão, mas não vou te deixar na mão de novo – falei pondo minhas mãos sobre seu pau duro por cima da calça, o apertei suavemente e então me afastei quando ouvi seu gemido rouco.

\- Isabella... – ele falou.

\- Quieto – mandei e me ajoelhei diante dele, abri seu cinto e desabotoei seu jeans, assim que baixei o zíper seu pau pulou livre. Edward não tinha costume de usar cueca, habito esse que eu gostava muito.

Seu pau era grande, uns 23 cm, além de grande ele era grosso, era o pau mais lindo que eu já havia visto. E olha, que eu vi muitos, sem querer me gabar, mas eu vi.

\- Deus, Edward, eu amo seu pau – falei enquanto lábia os lábios – eu senti falta de seu pau, principalmente de sentir ele dentro de mim, de sentir minha boceta apertando em volta dele ... hm... – gemi enquanto pegava seu lindo pau e começava a bater uma punheta para cima e para baixo, olhei para Edward – você lembra da ultima vez que estivemos juntos? Eu lembro de ter passado uma tarde inteira chupando seu pau, você lembra Edward? – perguntei e então lambi a glande, envolvendo meus lábios em torno de sua glande eu chupei forte e ele gemeu rouco, sua mão foi automaticamente para minha cabeça, me mantendo ali, mas me afastei – eu fiz uma pergunta, e quando eu faço uma pergunta Edward, eu quero uma resposta, você lembra?

\- Deus, sim Bella eu lembro, eu lembro dessa boquinha em volta do meu pau, dessa doce linguinha me lambendo, e da sua boquinha cheia da minha porra. Você tomou tanta porra naquele dia, Isabella – ele riu, sua voz rouca de prazer, seus olhos vermelhos de desejo – eu lembro de foder sua boca até você engasgar, você vai querer que eu faça isso de novo? Eu lembro de você me implorar.

Eu gemi ao ouvir suas palavras, eu lembrava disso, inclusive agora, enquanto chupava seu pau com fome, eu sempre tinha fome pelo pau de Edward. Era algo que nunca tinha mudado, eu tive inúmeros amantes, e enjoei de todos eles, mas de Edward eu nunca consegui enjoar.

Eu lembro que a primeira vez que chupei Edward eu não consegui por nem metade dentro da boca, já hoje, eu já tinha técnica o suficiente para conseguir engolir ele todo. Edward adorava quando eu engolia seu pau, quando eu o levava até o fundo da garganta. Ele gostava ainda mais quando eu relaxava a garganta o suficiente para ele me foder.

Eu babava em seu pau, meu veneno escorria por todo ele, e eu continuava chupando e chupando, eu larguei seu pau por um momento e comecei a chupar suas bolas, primeiro a direita e depois a esquerda. Enquanto fazia isso, voltei a masturbar seu pau, seus gemidos eram constantes agora. Minha boceta doía, eu sempre ficava extremamente ligada em chupar Edward. Eu me afastei um pouco e olhei para Edward.

\- Goza para mim, Edward, goza na minha boquinha – falei quando senti que ele estava gozando e então envolvi sua glande com a boca no mesmo momento que ele começou a gozar. Os jatos de sêmen encheram a minha boca, o gosto de Edward era incrível, por que era o gosto dele, e eu engoli tudo. Assim que ele parou de gozar, eu limpei seu pau e guardei de volta dentro do Jeans. Assim que estava tudo okay me levantei.

Quando fiquei de pé, Edward me puxou para um beijo quente, uma promessa de que em breve estaríamos terminando aquilo que havíamos começado.

-x-x-x-

O caminho até a interestadual foi rápido, com Edward no volante não teria como ser de outra forma. Estacionamos o carro em uma estrada deserta, longe da rua onde era a entrada para casa. E então começamos a correr, uma técnica que havíamos usado para mascarar o cheiro era correr contra o vento, e isso demorava mais, mas era a melhor técnica que tínhamos.

Achar a casa não foi difícil, ela estava dentro da floresta, a entrada para ela era quase imperceptível para olhos humanos. Era uma casa grande, mas por ser dentro da floresta quase não dava para vê-la. A casa já fora bonita, mas estava em péssimo estado de deterioração.

O que a deletou foi o cheiro, vampiros tinham estado ali e metamorfose, franzi o nariz diante do mal cheiro característico da espécie. Eu já tive um amante metamorfo a muito tempo atrás, eu só conseguia lidar com o cheiro porque ele era muito bom de cama, mas não durou muito nosso caso, ele acabou encontrando sua companheira destinada.

\- Você escuta alguma coisa? – falei bem baixinho.

\- Eu escuto 5 vampiros, sendo que três estão no cômodo de cima.

\- Sim – eu falei e respirei bem fundo – os outros ainda não chegaram, temos que aguardar.

\- A munição e as armas estão todas okay? – Edward perguntou.

\- Sim – falei checando as cintas que havia colocado para segurar as varias munições, eu tinha dois coletes que eu coloquei as armas embaixo do braço e duas atras na calça. – e você?

\- Também estou okay, fique aqui, vou olhar do outro lado, qualquer coisa você consegue me chamar com sua mente não é?

\- Sim.

\- Bom – ele falou e me puxou para um beijo rápido, mas firme – fique segura, e espere por mim.

Revirei os olhos – okay.

Então ele se foi. O tempo foi passado e quanto mais próximo de 1 hora chegava, mais gente ia aparecendo. Eu subi em uma arvore bem alta, e fiquei observando as pessoas chegarem. O incrível foi a quantidade de vampiros. Muitos deles conhecidos, muitos eu já tinha vontade de matar faz tempo, agora já tenho o motivo que faltava. Mas algo que quase me fez ter uma crise de riso foi quando eu vi a vampira loira morango aparecendo. Toma essa Edward.

Fiz a conexão mental com Edward, ele não estava muito longe.

" _Ei bonitão, adivinha só quem eu estou vendo aqui, você não vai acreditar_. "

" _O que? Achou alguém importante?"_

 _"_ _Para mim não, mas para você..."_ Eu ri mentalmente " _Tanya Denali, sua queria ex está realmente linda esta noite, adorei o penteado. "_

 _"_ _O que? "_ Ouvi sua voz incrédula.

 _"_ _Yep, esse é aquele momento que eu digo 'eu te avisei'? "_

 _"_ _Falou a pessoa que matou a ex amante em menos 24 horas. "_

 _"_ _As vezes Edward, você não é divertido. "_

Eu vi então 10 metamorfos chegando. Me endireitei, aquele grupo eram de renegados, o que era uma coisa boa, o que provava que Sam, o líder dos metamorfos não estava de acordo com isso, menos mal, não iriamos entrar em guerra por mata-los.

Era 1:30 da madrugada quando Nikolai chegou e junto dele vinha uma mulher, mas ela usava um capuz, então não vi seu rosto, mas as curvas femininas eram perceptíveis.

A conversa na casa era incessante, era difícil distinguir as mais de 100 vozes falando ao mesmo tempo. Uma merda, eles não sabiam por ordem não. Eles nunca aprenderem que quando um fala o outro fica calado?

" _Edward, venha para cá, já estão todos ai, eu acho..."_

 _"_ _Estou indo"_

Em menos de um minuto ele estava no chão perto da arvore, eu desci suave e silenciosamente.

" _100 contra dois vai ser fodido. " Pensei_.

Ele revirou os olhos " _Isabella, você pode matar metade sem conseguir um arranhão"._

" _Não precisa amaciar meu ego, Edward"._

Ele riu baixinho.

" _Bom, eu não sei você, mas eu prefiro entrar, matar todo mundo e deixar os principais, torturar e arrancar as respostas, do que ficar tentando ouvir esse povo que parece que não sabe falar um de cada vez_ "

" _Porque será que eu sabia que você iria querer fazer isso?"_

 _"_ _Por que você me conhece muito bem"_ Sorri.

 _"_ _E todos aqueles planos que nós fizemos antes?"_

 _"_ _A gente usa de plano 'B'"._

Ouvi seu suspiro derrotado.

 _"_ _Okay"._

Com anos de pratica, conseguimos chegar a porta da frente sem fazer nenhum barulho. Então bati na porta. Der repente fez-se silencio. Prendi a respiração rapidamente ao ouvir três pessoas se aproximando.

\- Falta alguém? – ouvi uma voz falar.

\- Victoria, ela disse que viria.

Então a porta se abriu e eu sorri feliz.

\- Olá espero não ter chegado muito tarde, sabe como é, Victoria estava um pouco indisposta e pediu para eu vir – Eu ri e então peguei a rapidamente meti uma bala na cabeça do vampiro na minha frente.

" _Edward, vigie as portas e janelas, não deixe que ninguém fuja_ ".

Eu e Edward nunca estivemos juntos em ação, e agora eu percebi o quanto nós estávamos perdendo. A nossa sincronia era perfeita. Quando eu virava ele estava ali me cobrindo. E vice e versa. Nós fomos dando cabo de um a um. Identificamos rapidamente os principais, e mesmo enquanto matávamos os outros nós mantínhamos eles por perto, para que pudéssemos impedir caso eles tentassem fugir. O que é claro que eles tentaram. Teve um momento que me irritei e arranquei as pernas e braços para que eles não pudessem fugir.

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha para mim e eu dei de ombros, afinal, eu queria interroga-los. O complicado foi matar metarmofos e nos manter longe de seus dentes e saliva venosa, não eu, mas Edward. Algo que ninguém sabia, é que o meu poder de cura, ele também em cura do veneno de metamorfos.

Edward foi mais rápido, antes que eu pudesse me mexer, e olha que isso quer dizer muito, considerando que sou vampira, ele pegou um dos metamorfose enquanto ele ainda estava se transformando. Tudo aqui tinha que ser muito rápido, o tempo era crucial para que nada desse errado, nós tínhamos que antecipar o passo de todos, um erro e nós poderíamos acabar mortos.

\- Sinceramente – falei quando peguei outro metamorfo, esse já transformado e torci seu pescoço o quebrando – depois dessa eu vou pedir um aumento, porque tá foda.

Eu só ouvi a risada de Edward, e ri também. Humor acima de tudo. Dei um impulso me jogando contra os vampiros que corriam em minha direção, e empurrei minha mão na garganta do da esquerda, arrancando seu esôfago, apesar de essa não ser a opção quando fiz isso, mas conta, peguei a arma no de baixo do meu braço esquerdo e atirei no vampiro que estava chegando perto de Edward, e com o outro braço peguei o outro vampiro que vinha na minha direção, e arranquei seu coração. Ele não morreu ainda, mas vou ter tempo o suficiente para voltar depois e terminar de matar.

\- Meu deus, ninguém ensinou esse povo a lutar não? – Perguntei para ninguém em particular, enquanto atirava na cabeça de outros 3 vampiros.

Então eu percebi Tanya tentando escapar pela janela. Ah... mas ela não ia mesmo. Corri rapidamente até ela pegando-a pelos cabelos.

-Olha só quem temos aqui – falei rindo a arrastando – tentando fugir? Acho que não.

\- Edward, quer fazer as honras? Ou eu faço? – perguntei a Edward, e então aproveitei e atirei em mais 2 vampiros que iam atrás dele. Troquei o pente da arma e mirei em outros dois, enquanto segurava Tanya pelos cabelos.

\- Eu mesmo faço – ele disse e se aproximou rapidamente. Eu tirei uns segundos para apreciar esse homem matando sua ex amante, seus músculos enrijecidos enquanto ele acariciava o rosto de Tanya, eu sorri, Edward as vezes era tão sádico quanto eu – Minha bela Tanya, uma pena que você se rebaixou a tal ponto, é um momento infeliz ter de lhe matar, mas é um momento que eu certamente apreciarei – ele disse. Mesmo observando tudo, eu consegui atirar nos vampiros que tentavam fugir pelas outras janelas, meus reflexos rápidos me permitiam fazer as duas coisas. – Espero que você tenha aprendido a lição Tanya, mas infelizmente, você vai pagar com sua vida – e então ele arrancou sua cabeça.

\- Eu não acredito que fiquei com tesão vendo isso – falei e olhei para ele lambendo os lábios – maldito Edward, eu amei isso.

Ele revirou os olhos. – Isabella, você sempre quis a morte de Tanya.

\- Não nego – falei e voltei a me concentrar na luta. Já havíamos matado boa parte dos vampiros, e matar o resto não foi tão difícil. Lutar com Edward era rápido e fácil, nós nos entendíamos, e nós éramos bons. Nos fodidamente fazíamos uma ótima dupla.

Os outro metamorfos haviam se transformado e vieram nos atacar, eles foram mais difíceis de matar, mas não impossível. Logo todos estavam mortos. Faltando somente dois. Nikolai e a vampira desconhecida, que eu iria descobrir quem era agora.

\- Você está bem? – perguntei a Edward assim que matamos o ultimo vampiro.

\- Sim, e você – ele perguntou me checando com os olhos.

\- Pronta para outra – eu ri – bem melhor do que quando sai do interrogatório de Raphael, veja só eu só consegui alguns arranhões, que já curaram.

\- Da próxima vez – Edward disse – que eu espero que não tenha, mas se tiver, vamos pedir reforços, pode ter parecido fácil, mas isso porque somos experientes, e as maioria das pessoas aqui não sabiam lutar, mas poderia ter acabado em tragédia.

\- Sim, você tem razão – cedi e então andamos de volta até Nikolai e a vampira misteriosa.

\- Oi garotão – falei – quanta gente heim, essa reunião foi mais produtiva do que eu pensei – eu ri e olhei para Edward dando uma piscadinha – agora, por que você não nos conta logo o que queremos saber e se poupa de uma morte muito dolorosa? E você querida – eu falei me ajoelhando no chão onde ela estava – quem é você? – então puxei o capuz e ofeguei – Sulpicia.

\- Como você pode? – Edward rosnou.

Sulpicia era prima da Rainha Esme, as duas sempre haviam sido próximas. Sulpicia fora casa dom Marcos, o conselheiro do Rei, antes deles se separarem e ele se casar com Didyme.

Sulpicia deu um sorriso de escarnio para nós.

\- Carlisle tem que morrer, ele e sua família nojenta – ela riu – vocês chegaram tarde, essa reunião não ia definir os planos, os planos já foram feitos e vocês vão perder e Carlisle e a vadia da Esme vão morrer – ela riu ainda mais da nossa cara. – pobres meninos tolos, achavam mesmo que ia ser tão fácil?

Senti meus olhos mudando de cor e minhas presas se alongando. Rasguei as roupas de Sulpicia fora, deixando-a nua, passei minha unha do centro da divisão entre seus seios até abaixo do umbigo abrindo a carne.

\- Diga-me, qual o plano? – falei e então enfiei a mão dentro de seu corpo, ela já se contorcia e gritava, apesar de sermos vampiros, ainda éramos suscetíveis a dor, puxei para fora o seu rim bem devagar, fazendo agonia bem pior. Didyme era uma nascida vampira, aqueles órgãos funcionava perfeitamente então a dor que ela deveria estar sentindo era três vezes pior.

\- Edward, puxe uma cadeira para nós dois, acho que teremos uma conversa muito longa com esses dois.

-x-x-x-

Depois de mais de 1 hora de tortura intensa, eu em Sulpicia e Edward com Nikolai, conseguimos algumas respostas, mas não todas.

Primeiro, Sulpicia não era a vampira por trás do plano, havia outra pessoa, e mesmo depois de todo o tipo de tortura que eu sabia, que Edward sabia, nós não conseguimos arrancar dela. Eu consegui sentir um pouco de respeito por ela com isso.

Segundo, o pouco que se sabe sobre o plano é que ele vai ser posto em pratica no dia do Baile de Aniversário de Carlisle.

Terceiro, somente três pessoas vão estar por parte da execução do plano, infelizmente também não conseguimos saber quem eram essas três pessoas e nem como seria feito. Ao que parece, e muito sábio se você quiser saber a minha opinião, a pessoa por trás disso tinha muito medo da informação vazar, então não revelou para ninguém além dessas outras duas pessoas que estariam lá ajudando-o a executar esse plano.

Muito brilhante.

\- Eu já falei que sinto como se por mais que tivesse andando eu não consigo sair do lugar – falei sentada, depois de havermos matado Nikolai e Sulpicia.

\- Eu conheço o sentimento – Edward diz com um suspiro cansado – vem, vamos embora, temos que descansar e começar a planejar o que vamos fazer para impedir que eles tenham êxito em matar Carlisle.

Saímos rapidamente da casa e corremos de volta até o carro, não avisamos ninguém, não queríamos que soubessem ainda da nossa pequena chacina de 100 mortos.

Chegamos no carro rapidamente e logo Edward deu partida dirigindo a toda velocidade para a cidade. O Sol ia nascer daqui alguns minutos, e precisávamos chegar logo em algum lugar seguro.

Chegamos na casa de Edward em 20 minutos. E assim que chegamos os primeiros raios de sol já estavam surgindo. Corremos para a segurança de dentro de sua casa.

\- Sr. Masen, Srta. Swan está tudo bem? – Diego falou, aparecendo do nada.

\- Sim Diego, por favor, vá descansar, nós iremos também – Edward disse me puxando pela mão em direção a escada, acenei para Diego enquanto ia atrás de Edward.

Assim que chegamos no quarto escuro pudemos enfim relaxar. Tirei minha bota e calça, colocando em cima da cadeira que tinha no quarto de Edward.

\- Deus agora que o sol está nascendo eu estou me sentindo exausta – falei enquanto tirava blusa. Edward já havia se livrado de suas roupas e estava nu. Olhei seu corpo perfeito por um momento, segunda vez que estou cansada de mais para sexo. Sinceramente, assim não dá.

\- Normal, gastamos muita energia – Edward disse – vamos tomar banho? – Ele me olhou dos pés à cabeça por um momento – quer dizer, melhor não.

Eu ri – ainda bem que você é mais sensato do que eu, Edward – eu ri.

\- Eu sempre fui – ele disse simplesmente e então me indicou para seu banheiro enquanto ele saia do quarto.

Infelizmente a influência do sol não me permitiu tomar um banho muito longo, quanto mais alto o sol ficava mais cansada eu ficava. Eu não queimava no sol, como se dizia na literatura popular, o sol não poderia me matar, mas ele interferia no nosso organismo fazendo com que nós sentíssemos um sono incontrolável. A escuridão bloqueava um pouco essa interferência, mas se eu fosse exposta ao sol seria muito pior.

Assim que sai do quarto, Edward já me esperava, deitamos na mesma posição da noite anterior, eu com meu corpo parcialmente por cima do seu, enquanto seus braços me envolviam. E de novo eu tive uma das minhas melhores noite de sono em seus braços.

-x-x-x-

\- Você aquela vez que eu e você destruímos o escritório de Jasper – perguntei. Havíamos acordado fazia duas horas e resolvemos passar a noite relaxando em seu quarto, então ainda estávamos na cama conversando.

\- Sim – ele riu – você estava puta comigo porque cismou que eu havia matado seu amante.

\- Edward, fala serio, é claro que foi você que matou ele – eu bufei – James apareceu morto do nada logo quando você resolveu passar um tempo na corte, é claro que foi você.

\- Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que não fui eu? – Edward perguntou revirando os olhos – e se eu me lembro bem, no mesmo dia que ele morreu foi quando você veio até e mim e nós destruímos juntos o escritório de Jasper – ele sorriu, o maldito sorriso meia boca que me deixava molhada – na verdade, você já percebeu que sempre que você termina com um de seus amantes você vem direto pros meus braços?

\- Eu não tenho culpa se você sempre estar por perto e ter um pau delicioso – eu dei de ombros – e você fala de mim, mas eu lembro muito bem das suas exs.

\- Você odeia todas as minhas ex's, Bella – ele falou – você é muito ciumenta.

\- Eu sou ciumenta? Não fui eu que matou meu ex.

\- Isabella, eu não matei seu ex – Edward falou.

\- Edward, eu te conheço muito bem, você ficou com ciúmes porque James foi o meu amante que durou mais tempo, e você o matou, aposto que você pensou que eu planejava ficar com ele – eu ri.

\- Primeiro, que você nunca ia aguentar ficar com ele - Edward bufou – na verdade não sei como você aguentou ele por tanto tempo. Ele me dava nos nervos – Edward estremeceu.

\- Ele era bom de cama – falei simplesmente – e sabia ficar calado quando eu mandava ele ficar calado, então dava muito certo. E você não odiou todas os meus amantes, eu me lembro muito bem de quando você se juntou a Katarina e eu naquela noite quente do verão de 1873 na Italia. Você aproveitou muito na verdade. Na verdade eu lembro que repetimos a dose várias vezes.

\- Realmente foi uma experiência muito boa – ele riu.

\- Safado – eu o empurrei de leve.

\- Por você? Sempre fui – ele disse – quero você agora Isabella. Acho que já deixei você enrolar muito, eu estou a duas sentindo o cheiro de sua boceta melada por mim enquanto você insistia nesse papinho, agora eu quero te foder.

Tremi. Realmente eu estava excitada, eu e Edward estávamos nu numa cama, esse fato sempre havia me deixado acesa, eu sempre fui ansiosa para estar sobre ele. E hoje não havia sido diferente. Eu sentia meu corpo corresponder ao seu mesmo sem estímulos. Meu clitóris latejava pedindo por ele. Por que eu não o ataquei antes? A resposta não veio em minha mente.

\- Sim Edward, por favor, me foda – falei me aproximando dele.

Tão rápido que eu mal pude acompanhar, eu estava deitada de barriga para baixo no colchão, e o corpo de Edward estava pressionado contra o meu, principalmente seu pau que estava acomodado entre minhas nadegas. Ele estava muito duro contra minha bunda. Eu não pude deixar de gemer pela surpresa bem vinda. Tentei empinar minha bunda para ele, mas ele minha tinha imobilizada, claro que eu poderia me soltar, mas no momento eu não queria.

\- Edward...

\- Quieta – ele disse e roçou seu pau na minha nadega e eu tremi em antecipação. Edward foi o único amante que me fazia deixar o controle. Eu sempre fui dominante no sexo, mas nunca com Edward. Ou melhor, quase nunca, as vezes ele deixava eu domina-lo, mas na grande maioria eu era a submissa a seus toques.

\- Eu vou te soltar agora, mas você vai ficar nessa posição, a não ser que eu mande você se mexer, caso você se mexa sem a minha permissão eu paro, você entende? – ele perguntou, sua voz rouca pela luxuria, mas ainda sim, autoritária.

\- Sim – falei ansiosa.

\- Boa menina – ele disse e se afastou dando um tapa na minha bunda com força. Puxei o ar com força diante ao seu tapa. Eu senti suas mãos afastarem um pouco minhas pernas, o suficiente para ele se acomodar entre elas. A primeira coisa que senti foi dois de seus dedos sendo enfiados dentro de mim enquanto seu outro dedo estimulava meu clitóris.

Eu gemi ante ao estimulo de seus dedos experientes, meu corpo tremia diante das ondas de prazer que passavam por todo meu corpo. Eu gemia seu nome sem pudor, eu sabia que ele gostava de me ouvir gemendo seu nome.

\- Edward, por favor... – pedi, eu precisava do seu pau. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não o sentia dentro de mim, eu precisava dele lá.

\- O que você quer minha Isabella? – ele perguntou.

\- Seu pau na minha boceta, por favor, por favor – implorei.

\- Eu mal comecei a tocá-la e já está me implorando?

\- Sim, por favor – eu pedi e ele riu.

\- Ainda não – e então ele tirou seus dedos de dentro de mim e parou de estimular meu clitóris, eu gritei de frustração – fica de quatro agora.

Ainda com meu corpo tremulo eu fiz o que ele pediu, ficando de quatro, o tempo todo suas mãos não saíram de mim, apertando minha bunda com força e massageando minhas nadegas.

Assim que fiquei de quatro senti sua respiração próximo a minha boceta, meu corpo se arrepiou em antecipação, e ele não me decepcionou. A primeira pincelada de sua língua no meu clitóris foi o céu, mas quando ele começou a me chupar para valer, estimulando meu clitóris com sua língua e lábios, eu cheguei em um nível de prazer que não tinha força para gemer. Eu tive muitos amantes nessa vida, mas nenhum deles se comparava a Edward na arte do sexo. Ele era perfeito. Meu orgasmo chegou forte, me arrebatando, por um momento eu cheguei a acreditar que minha alma havia saído do corpo de tão forte que havia gozado.

Edward não ficou satisfeito em me dar só um orgasmo com sua língua, ele me deu 4 orgasmos. Eu delirava de prazer, meus peitos doíam pedindo para ser tocados, os mamilos duros me incomodavam, mas eu não podia me mover.

Assim que ele se afastou eu inalei profundamente, mesmo sem precisar.

\- Você sempre foi tão sensível a mim, minha Bella – ele disse passando a mão em meus cabelos, descendo por meu pescoço e indo até minha cintura que ele apertou firme – acho que agora você está pronta para receber meu pau.

\- Sim, por favor.

\- Tão ansiosa – ele disse e então eu senti a cabeça de seu pau cutucando minha entrada, reagi instintivamente empurrando a minha bunda para trás fazendo com que seu pau entrasse em mim.

\- Sim – suspirei, o ao sentir centímetro por centímetro desse pau maravilhoso me enchendo – oh Deus, sim.

\- Foda – ouvi Edward gemer – fodidamente apertada.

\- Edward – suspirei – tão bom.

Então Edward tirou seu pau de dentro de mim, ele tirou quase todo até ficar somente a glande, e então ele enfiou com força, e começou a me foder, forte, duro e sem sentido. A cama balançava sobre o nosso peso e movimentos bruscos. Mas Edward continuava metendo em mim, eu gemia alto a cada vez que sentia seu pau deslizar dentro de mim, dentro e fora, dentro e fora. Malditamente incrível.

Eu amei quando ele pegou meu cabelo e puxou com força enquanto me fodia e batia na minha bunda, eu amava quando ele se perdia em seu prazer e metia em mim desse jeito. Eu falava seu nome como uma prece em meio aos meus gemidos de prazer. Mesmo quando eu não conseguia falar seu nome, ele estava em minha mente.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

\- Deus Isabella, você me faz me sentir tão bem. Eu não aguento mais, eu preciso ter você só para mim.

Eu não conseguia prestar atenção no que ele dizia, pois eu podia sentir meu orgasmo se construindo. Estava tão próximo...

\- Chega das suas brincadeirinhas, esperei muito tempo para ter você.

\- Edward – gemi e o senti envolver minha cintura com outra mão me puxando contra ele, levantei meu tronco encostando minhas costas na sua, enquanto ele ainda metia em mim. Suas mão finalmente foi dar atenção aos meus mamilos duros, ele torcia meus mamilos e os apertava, aquilo era tão bom.

\- Vou fazer você minha hoje.

Eu não compreendi suas palavras nesse primeiro momento, só quando ele inclinou meu pescoço para o lado e eu senti suas presas roçando meu pescoço que fui entender, mas já era tarde. Eu senti seus caninos perfurarem a minha pele e o prazer que eu senti me desconcertou, me fazendo esquecer momentaneamente da raiva que eu começava a sentir.

O prazer era demais, a única vez que eu havia sido mordida foi quando eu fui transformada em vampira. Mas eu não lembro direito a sensação. Uma das primeiras coisas que aprendi foi para nunca deixar um vampiro me morder a não ser que eu tivesse certeza, pois eu estaria me ligando a esse vampiro de forma irreversível. Onde seu veneno iria entrar no meu sistema e iria modifica-lo, ou melhor, marca-lo.

O orgasmo que eu tive antes com sua língua, na verdade, todos os orgasmos que havia tido durante toda a minha existência não foram nada comparado a esse momento. O prazer foi tanto que se eu pudesse eu teria desmaiado com certeza. Minha mente ficou fora do ar até os espasmos passarem. Mas quando passou e minha mente registrou o que Edward havia feito, minha raiva veio com tudo.

\- Você não fez isso? – Eu grunhi me afastando dele – como você ousa?

\- Fiz e não me arrependo – ele disse serio, seu pau ainda duro e apontado para mim – já estava na hora.

\- Já estava na hora? Qual o seu fodido problema, Edward? – gritei.

\- O meu fodido problema é você, Isabella, eu cansei de esperar você, esse seu medo infrutífero de se comprometer. Você não aguenta ficar com ninguém, você enjoa de tudo e todos e sempre volta para mim, você sempre quer a mim, Isabella, e eu a você. Você foi minha desde o dia que eu coloquei meus olhos em você.

\- Eu não sou sua, não sou de ninguém além de eu mesma – falei – eu não acredito nisso – falei saindo de perto dele e pegando minhas roupas – não chegue perto de mim, filho da puta – falei quando ele tentou se aproximar – você já fez merda o suficiente.

Eu me virei preparada para por minhas roupas e ir embora, quando senti suas mãos fortes em minha cintura, rosnei, me virando e o afastando com força, o fazendo voar pela janela a quebrando. Mas antes que eu pudesse sair, ele voltou me puxando, dessa vez, eu não consegui me soltar, ele me empurrou com força, contra a penteadeira de seu quarto, ela chegou a quebrar, ele me manteve curvada ali, eu senti seu pau duro contra minha boceta, onde ele enfiou em mim com força.

\- Chega Isabella, cansei de suas gracinhas – ele disse e eu tremi, e ele riu. Maldição, maldito corpo que reage a ele tão facilmente, trinquei os dentes ante ao prazer que eu sentia com seu pau dentro de mim, e fiquei quieta o suficiente para ele pensar que eu tinha aceitado aquilo. Mas assim que ele afrouxou um pouco do seu controle contra minha, eu empurrei seu corpo com força para trás, e me virei rapidamente, chutando seu rosto. Soquei seu corpo repetitivamente, alguns golpes ele conseguiu aparar, outros não. Ele então avançou, atacando também.

\- Filho da puta – falei quando ele me acertou um soco na cara. Rosnei empurrei seu corpo, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão. Sentei em cima dele, e comecei a desferir golpes, um atrás do outro. Mas ele conseguiu me virar, e nisso o chão acabou quebrando com a força que estávamos usando. E então caímos contra o chão de sua sala.

\- Puta que pariu, Isabella – Edward rosnou, e puxou meu cabelo e meu corpo para si, então sua boca invadiu a minha, e ele me beijou com força, exigindo minha submissão. E eu nunca iria dar. Mordi seu lábio o suficiente para sair sangue. – Sua vadiazinha – ele grunhiu e eu sorri e dei uma cabeçada nele. Ele se afastou o suficiente para que eu o empurrasse contra a parede de novo, e de novo a quebrando.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali lutando um contra o outro. E também não sei quando tudo mudou, mas em um momento estávamos lutando, e no outro estávamos nos beijando com raiva e fome. Não era um beijo carinhoso, era um beijo bruto.

Ele então me empurrou com força contra uma das paredes que ainda estava intacta, não foi com força o suficiente para quebrar, mas foi o suficiente para ela rachar. Então ele estava ali, puxando minhas pernas, para eu envolver em torno de sua cintura, coisa que eu fiz prontamente. Assim que ele tinha minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura ele guiou seu pau para dentro de mim, e começou a me foder.

As sensações eram extremamente prazerosas. Enquanto me fodia, Edward desceu seus beijos pro meu pescoço e então seios, ele chupou meus mamilos. Estava tudo perfeito até a parede que já estava rachada quebrar de vez, fazendo com que Edward se ajoelha-se e me deitasse no chão, sem parar de me foder nenhuma vez.

Assim que me vi no chão eu dei um jeito de girar nossos corpos, me fazendo ficar por cima dele. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço apertando, não tirei meus olhos do dele enquanto cavalgava sobre seu pau delicioso. Minhas mãos em seu pescoço só o matinha preso onde eu queria. Suas mãos foram para meus seios os apertando, e eu gemi, jogando a cabeça para trás.

E por um momento ao sentir meu orgasmo se aproximando, eu agi institivamente, puxando seu pescoço para mim, fazendo com que ele levantasse seu tronco, então eu mordi. Selando de vez nosso casamento vampírico.

-x-x-x-

Haviam se passado horas desde que havíamos gozado. Nós ficamos ali no meio de toda a bagunça, deitados sem falar nada. Eu não sei em que momento dessa noite eu mudei de ideia quanto a ser esposa de Edward. Eu não conseguia ainda compreender esses sentimentos. Eu só sabia que havia feito.

E sabia também que a partir daquele momento as coisas mudariam para nós dois. E algo dentro de mim dizia que seria uma mudança boa.

-x-x-x-

Os quatro dias que antecediam nossa viagem para Brasov foram estranhos. Mas um estranho... bom. Eu, Edward e Emmett montamos diversos planos de segurança para a o Rei e sua família durante o Baile, não dissemos que tínhamos "casado", parecia algo que nós precisássemos nos adaptar para contar aos outros, apesar de que logo saberiam, nosso cheiro já havia mudado.

Fizemos sexo, muito sexo. Parecia até que estávamos em lua de mel, mas não era nó nossa necessidade um pelo outro que sempre existiu. Edward teve que se mudar para minha casa, já que havíamos destruído a dele, mas felizmente a sala de música continuou intacta, o que foi ótimo, pois não destruímos o seu piano.

Diego e Bree vieram conosco, mas eles estavam organizando as coisas para a reconstrução da casa. Era bom ter uma mulher em casa, eu gostava de conversar com Bree. Ela era extremamente divertida.

Quando chegou o dia de viajarmos para Brasov, tudo estava pronto. Havíamos conseguido alguns outros tipos de arma com Hidetaka, ele ficou muito feliz em saber que os primeiros testes de suas armas foram extremamente bem-sucedidas.

\- Tudo pronto, Bella? – Edward perguntou enquanto pegava sua mala para leva-la para o carro.

\- Sim – falei fechando a mala. Peguei meu vestido que estava guardado dentro de um saco próprio, para que não amassasse – acho que tudo pronto, podemos?

\- Claro – e então seguimos para fora, deixamos algumas recomendações para Lucien e Diego, e seguimos para o carro, onde meu motorista esperava.

A viagem até o aeroporto foi rápida e silenciosa, eu estava sentada do lado de Edward, com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro. Eu só conseguia pensar no quanto minha vida tinha mudado em tão pouco tempo. Eu me sentia feliz, verdadeiramente feliz pela primeira vez em... séculos. E isso era bom, muito bom. Eu podia sentir a pressão do sol sobre mim, e eu tentei a todo custo não dormir, pelo menos não até chegar ao avião. Já era 13 horas, e o voo saia as 14, o sol era

Chegamos no aeroporto e rapidamente fizemos o check in, o voo já estava no chão, então fomos rapidamente para o embarque. Eu havia pedido para Lucien reorganizasse nossas passagens para que sentássemos juntos no avião. Achamos nossos acentos rapidamente na primeira classe. Entreguei meu vestido e o terno de Edward para a aeromoça, onde ela os guardou em um lugar especifico para que não amassassem.

A viagem de 5 horas e 30 minutos foi feita sem maior problema, fizemos somente uma escala em Austrian, mas logo chegamos em Brasov. Na viagem eu e Edward dormimos, na verdade, mal sentamos na cadeira e já estávamos dormindo. Só fomos acordar com a Aeromoça avisando que estávamos pousando. Já era 19:10, o sol já havia se posto. Não demorou muito a aterrisagem, e demorou menos ainda o desembarque. Logo que pegamos nossa bagagem, saímos rapidamente para o quarto de hotel Kronwell que ficaríamos hospedados.

Assim que cheguei minha cabeleireira e maquiadora já me esperavam no saguão do hotel. As chamei com o dedo e caminhei com Edward até o quarto que ficaríamos hospedados.

Assim que entramos no quarto, Edward deixou suas coisas e saiu para fazer algo. Ele mandou em pensamentos para mim que não aguentaria ficar aqui vendo eu me maquiando, e que isso era muito tedioso e foi buscar algo pra fazer. Eu ri e as meninas ficaram sem entender nada.

\- Bom meninas, como vocês podem ver eu acabei de chegar de viagem, eu irei tomar um banho, e vocês podem ficar à vontade para organizar suas coisas.

\- Okay – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

O banho foi rápido, mas bem-vindo. A água quente relaxou meu corpo depois de dormir em um avião, que por mais confortável que fosse as cadeiras da primeira classe, nunca era legal.

Assim que sai do banho, me enrolei em um roupão e fui me sentar numa cadeira que as meninas separaram para mim. A primeira coisa que elas fizeram foi minha unha. Elas pintaram de vermelho sangue, o processo de pintar unha da mão e do pé levou 1 hora. Nós conversamos amenidades, mas na maior parte do tempo eu só ouvi elas falando de suas vidas humanas. Eu gostava de ouvir, era divertido e trazia um pouco de nostalgia.

Na época em que nasci não tinha nada disso, eu nasci em 1207, na época das Cruzadas. Mais precisamente eu havia participado da Cruzada das Crianças, eu não lembro muita coisa a não ser ter sido separada de minha família na França e ter sido colocada em um navio para Jerusalém, eu tinha 5 anos na época. Eu lembro de ter passado fome e frio, e até hoje não sei como não morri como tantas crianças morreram. E foi aí que começou meu pesadelo, como uma sobrevivente, eu fui vendida como escrava para Turcos, onde consegui sobreviver até os meus 23 anos. Foi a pior época da minha vida, algo que um ser humano nunca deveria ter passado. Por eu ser bonita eu não fui morta, mas eu lembro de na época ter preferido ter estado morta. Tudo mudou quando Carlisle me encontrou, ele ainda era um príncipe. Ele me transformou e me tirou daquele inferno e me ensinou a ver a vida de outra forma. Ele me permitiu ter minha vingança, eu havia matado cada um dos que haviam me maltratado e abusado. Depois daquilo nunca mais olhei para trás, e prometi servi-lo por toda a eternidade até que alguém me matasse.

\- Srta. Swan, qual penteado quer fazer? – Margareth a cabeleireira perguntou me tirando de minhas memorias.

\- Eu vou lhe deixar escolher o que fica melhor, mas peço-lhe uma coisa – falei e fui até a minha mala a abrindo, tirei um punhal, não muito grande, ele tinha uma capa o cobrindo – eu quero que você faça um peteado e prenda isso no meu cabelo de forma que pareça um enfeite, o eu tenho que ter liberdade para tirar esse cabo, a capa da faca deverá permanecer no cabelo. Você consegue?

Ela me olhou meio assustada, mas eu ignorei isso.

\- Claro, minha senhora – ela disse. Então eu entreguei a faca – bom.

\- Erika, de maquiagem eu quero que você destaque meus olhos da forma como achar melhor, o meu vestido está ali caso queiram vê-lo para se inspirar.

Então as duas começaram a trabalhar, elas olharam meu vestido, e eu me recostei fechando os olhos e deixei que elas fizessem sua mágica em mim. 2 horas depois estava pronta. Margareth fez um penteado incrível em mim. Ela não prendeu todo o meu cabelo como pensei que fosse. Ela prendeu parte do cabelo em um coque alto, onde ela escondeu a adaga, onde somente o cabo estava para fora, parecia realmente um enfeite, já que o cabo era cravejado de rubis. O resto do meu cabelo caiam ondulado, era perfeito.

A maquiagem foi uma surpresa, Erika esfumaçou meu olho com preto e vermelho, e adicionou um pouco de gliter vermelho, o delineado de gatinho, que pegou também a parte inferior do olho me deixou com um olhar sensual. Na boca ela passou um gloss mate que era vermelho, mas ele era tão suave que parecia a cor original dos meus lábios. Estava lindo.

Antes de pôr o vestido, eu peguei um suporte de arma e coloquei na minha perna direita, e coloquei a pequena arma que Hidetaka havia me dado no suporte. Então as meninas me ajudaram a pôr o vestido. Como eu já havia experimentado antes, o vestido conseguia disfarçar a arma, fazendo com que ela não aparecesse quando eu andava, nem mesmo a abertura lateral que tinha fazia com que as ligas que prendia o suporta aparecer. O vestido era lindo, ele não tinha mangas, seu corpete era feito em pedrarias de turmalina preta, e a calda caia perfeita vermelho sangue, com uma abertura lateral. Coloquei meu sapato de salto alto de tiras vermelhas. Eu abri minha mala novamente e peguei a caixinha com a minha máscara. Minha mascara havia sido feita especialmente para mim, ela foi feita de renda com rubis em volta dos olhos. Era extremamente delicada e feminina.

Eu agradeci e paguei as meninas e elas foram embora assim que eu estava pronta. Edward apareceu nem 5 minutos depois que elas foram.

\- Puta que pariu, Isabella – Edward disse assim que colocou seus olhos em mim – você esta linda.

\- Obrigada, agora vá se arrumar antes que cheguemos atrasados, por favor.

Edward revirou os olhos e se aproximou me dando um beijo rápido. Ele pegou uma toalha e entrou no banheiro. Andei pelo quarto até a janela e fiquei olhando a rua movimentada da cidade. Alguns minutos depois Edward saiu do banho e me virei para ele. Seu corpo ainda molhado, com a toalha em volta da cintura. Delicioso. Observei uma gota de agua escorrendo por seu peito até desaparecer na toalha. Ele tirou então a toalha e terminou de se secar, e eu fiquei ali olhando para ele.

\- Sinto seus olhos em mim – ele disse enquanto se secava.

\- Eu estou observando o meu homem, não posso? – perguntei sedutora.

Ele riu e piscou para mim, antes de voltar a se arrumar. – Deve – ele respondeu.

Edward então colocou seu terno, primeiro a calça, e a camisa branca. Ele pegou duas armas e as prendeu atrás na calça. Então pegou a gravata preta, nesse momento me aproximei a tomei dele, e entrelacei o tecido enquanto olhava seu rosto, que com o salto eu conseguia alcançar sua boca. Assim que terminei de fazer o no eu beijei sua boca.

Por um momento nos perdemos nos lábios um do outro, mas logo lembramos que tínhamos uma missão a fazer, e tínhamos que sair logo. Então ele colocou a capa do terno e sua máscara preta, e eu peguei meu sobretudo preto que eu havia comprado para usar com esse vestido, e saímos do hotel. Uma limusine já nos esperava.

O caminho para o castelo Bran era longo, a mais ou menos 1 hora de carro. Faltava 1hora e 30 para começar o baile, contando com o provável engarrafamento de carros perto do castelo, então conseguiríamos chegar na hora. Enquanto íamos, eu e Edward conversamos telepaticamente sobre nosso plano. Nós iramos ficar perto de Carlisle e Jasper, pois se algo desse errado, e conseguissem matar Carlisle, o Jasper seria o próximo alvo, afinal, ele era o próximo da linha de sucessão ao trono. Não poderíamos falhar nesse caso. Tínhamos que agir naturalmente, e ainda conseguir prestar atenção em todos em volta deles. Seria complicado, considerando o número de vampiros que estaria ali presente, mas eu e Edward tínhamos confiança de que conseguiríamos.

Assim que chegamos no Castelo, já havia chegado muita gente. Eu e Edward sorrimos educadamente e cumprimentando todos os vampiro que víamos. Por sermos agentes do governo de Carlisle, tínhamos um status elevado. Pude ver o olhar de surpresa de todos ao verem que eu e Edward havíamos nos unido.

O castelo de Bran era incrível, ele havia sido fechado para o Baile, era bom saber que ele ainda mantinha o mesmo ar medieval que ele tinha desde sua construção. Não era a primeira vez que eu vinha aqui, e era sempre bom voltar.

O salão de baile estava decorado com esmero. Esme, Alice e Rosalie capricharam na decoração. Estava elegante, sofisticado, mas ainda assim, sombrio.

De longe avistei A família Real perto do trono improvisado. Eu ri mentalmente, aquilo com certeza era obra de Alice, Carlisle simplesmente não se importa com essas coisas. Nós nos aproximamos rapidamente, e assim que eles pegaram nosso cheiro eles se viraram.

\- Aleluia – eles falaram em uníssono. Eu e Edward nos olhamos confusos e então viramos para eles.

\- O que? – perguntei.

\- Vocês dois juntos, pensei que nunca ia acontecer – Carlisle disse e se aproximou me dando um abraço aperto e um beijo na testa – como vai, menina Bella? Sentimos sua falta.

\- Meu Rei, é sempre um prazer em vê-lo – fiz uma mensura formal e levantei o rosto piscando antes de abraça-lo novamente – senti saudades Carl, prometo que irei tirar férias e ficar com vocês um tempo.

\- Bom – ele disse e me soltou se virando para Edward, assim que ele se afastou, Esme me abraçou.

\- Bella querida, está maravilhosa.

\- Você que esta, Esme, amei seu vestido – eu disse.

\- Obrigada.

Cumprimentei o resto do pessoal rapidamente, Jasper e Alice me olharam estranho, mas dei de ombros, eles sempre tinham esse olha para mim as vezes. Depois que abracei Emmett, eu dei-lhe um olhar de soslaio, para que ele soubesse que eu e Edward já estávamos a postos.

Então nos afastamos um pouco deixando os outros convidados cumprimentarem a família real. Eu e Edward começamos a analisar o salão, começamos a conversar sobre coisas supérfluas para que ninguém achasse estranho, mas nossos olhos foram atentos. Cumprimentamos pessoas, clãs e famílias nobres. Sempre foi divertido encontrar todos nessas comemorações, mas hoje, era irritante. Queríamos eliminar logo a ameaça, eu não me sentia segura enquanto não matasse esse desgraçado, mas quem seria?

O tempo foi passando e nada acontecia, eu e Edward começamos a ficar preocupados, será que fomos enganados?

Os garçons seguiam passando por aqui com taças de sangue fresco, dos doadores diversos que estavam por ali. Eu podia ouvir suas vozes ao fundo, eles doavam uma quantidade de sangue e iam embora. Eram várias pessoas.

" _Edward... o que..."_

Mas fui interrompida quando Aro Volture, um querido amigo, ele era um dos conselheiros do rei. E sempre foi um grande amigo para mim.

\- Bella, você está maravilhosa? – Aro disse – vejo que você e Edward finalmente se casaram, eu sempre disse a Carlisle que vocês iam ficar juntos.

Eu ri, ele não era a primeira pessoa que nos dizia isso.

\- Obrigada, meu querido – eu disse o abraçando com carinho – é sempre um prazer lhe ver, como você está?

\- Muito bem, não tanto quanto vocês – ele riu – mas bem, vim pedir para que guarde uma dança para mim, sim? Eu preciso falar com Demetri, nem mesmo nas comemorações eu me livro de trabalho – ele suspirou dramaticamente e eu ri.

\- Tudo bem, eu guarderei.

\- Tchau Edward, depois vamos conversar você e eu. Você tem que cuidar bem de nossa Bella.

\- Pode deixar, Aro – Edward riu.

" _Edward, você viu algo?"_

 _"_ _Ainda não, eu estou preocupado, será que perdemos algo?"_

 _"_ _Não sei"_

\- Aceitam uma bebida? – um garçom perguntou. Eu olhei para ele, ele parecia familiar, mas não sabia de onde, dei de ombros. Ele tinha duas taças em sua bandeja.

\- Claro – peguei uma taça e Edward outra.

\- Edward, vamos andar um pouco – falei e então entrei na multidão. Nesse momento a orquestra começou a tocar uma das minhas músicas favoritas – oh meu deus, vamos dançar – falei pegando sua taça e colocando junto da minha em uma mesa. Então ele me puxou para seus braços ainda rindo da minha animação, a melodia era suave e muito linda. Nossos corpos dançavam seguindo o ritmo da música. Não desviamos nossa atenção, ainda estávamos muito concentrados. E usamos a dança para nos aproximarmos de Carlisle e Esme que também dançavam.

Quando a música passou eu me juntei a Carlisle e Esme, ao longe eu vi o garçom que havíamos atendido, eu vi ele conversando com outro garçom, que lhe entregou uma bandeja com duas taças. Eu então voltei atenção a multidão, a sensação de conhecer esse garçom estava me incomodando. Me concentrei na conversa com Carlisle e Esme, vi Carlisle fazendo um sinal e logo o mesmo garçom estava do nosso lado, Carlisle pegou um copo e entregou o outro para Esme.

Então o Garçom se foi, e foi ai que eu lembrei. No vídeo que eu vi de Victoria entrando na casa de Nikolai, o mesmo cara estava lá na filmagem, mas ele estava saindo do prédio um pouco antes de Victoria chegar. Antes que Carlisle e Esme pudessem beber o sangue, eu rapidamente avancei tomando os copos de sua mão.

\- Ei – Carlisle disse, mas nesse momento, eu o ignorei. Cheirei o sangue, não parecia haver nada de mais. Edward se aproximou.

\- O que foi?

\- Acho que tem veneno – falei muito, mas muito baixo, o suficiente para que só Edward, Carlisle e Esme escutassem. Carlisle ficou sério der repente. – Aquele garçom - falei para Edward – pegue ele. Ele deve estar fugindo, rápido, e pegue o amigo dele, ele é moreno, alto, olhos dourados. Vai – falei e ele saiu em velocidade vampírica do meu lado.

Conectei minha mente com Carlisle e Esme, eles permitiram a conexão e informei para eles o que estava acontecendo, e porque eles não tinham sido informados, expliquei para eles ficarem atentos, que ainda havia um traidor por aqui, e que não sabíamos quem era ainda.

Fui até uma planta no canto, e joguei o sangue nelas. Eu não podia sair de perto agora. Então era o jeito. Carlisle e Esme voltaram para perto de Emmett e Jasper, e as meninas.

E eu rodei olhando tudo, o que eu estava perdendo?

\- Bella.

Eu me virei e olhei para Aro.

\- Oi Aro, veio ter sua dança? – perguntei sorrindo, apesar do momento inoportuno.

\- Claro, eu não posso perder a oportunidade de dançar com tão bela mulher.

Eu ri e permiti que ele me levasse. Nós dançamos e dançamos, eu percebi que ele estava me levando para longe, mas acabei permitido, não tinha como sair sem fazer uma cena.

\- Sabe Bella, a vida de vampiro é maravilhosa, não é? O mundo se curva a seus pés, você se sente invencível – Aro disse.

\- É verdade – concordei – com a influência certa, com certeza ele se curva.

Aro riu.

\- Você sempre foi uma mulher encantadora e inteligente, aprecio isso em você.

\- Obrigada. Você é muito gentil.

\- Nosso Rei tem muita sorte de tê-la ao seu lado.

\- Eu que tenho sorte de tê-lo – falei sincera – sem ele eu não seria nada.

\- Sim, eu lembro – ele falou. Aro era velho, muito mais velho do que eu.

\- Uma pena realmente.

\- O que?

\- Eu ter de mata-la – e então eu senti uma punhalada perto do coração, meu corpo congelou – você interferiu muito nos meus planos, Isabella. – Ele disse e me arrastou para fora do salão. Então eu lembrei. Aro era amante de Sulpicia. Sulpicia era próxima do mandante por trás de tudo.

\- É claro que era você, como eu pude ser tão burra – falei tentando me soltar, mas comecei a sentir dor. A faca era envenenada com saliva de metamorfo, droga – eu sabia que você e Sulpicia eram amantes, como não pensei nisso quando a matei.

Aro rosnou.

\- Eu soube que a matou, uma pena, eu gostava dela, ela era boa o suficiente, pensei que ela tinha entregue tudo, mas quando vi que você falou comigo tranquilamente, percebi que essa vadiazinha pelo menos fez algo que preste.

Cai no chão fraca, puxei a faca do meu peito. Soltei um gemido de dor.

\- Filho da Puta, por que fez isso com Carlisle? – perguntei – vocês sempre foram amigos?

\- Eu cansei de ser subordinado, eu quero o poder, simples assim, os Cullen já reinaram por muito tempo.

\- Você não vai conseguir.

\- Bom, eu vou sim querida, agora é só esperar você morrer. O próximo a tirar do meu caminho vai ser Masen, bom, pense assim, ele não viver tempo o suficiente para viver sem você.

Rosnei e com as minhas ultimas forças me levantei rapidamente, puxando seu corpo, ele ainda tentou desviar, mas eu sempre fui mais experiente do que ele, peguei em punhal em meu cabelo e gritei enquanto cravava em sua cabeça. O punhal era banhado no liquido especial que era feita as armas de Hidetaka e Sasuke. Então logo ele estava morto.

Meu grito havia atraído a atenção dos outros convidados, que ficam chocados ao ver o corpo de Aro morto e meu caído ao lado fraco. Eu sentia meu corpo extremamente debilitado, esse ultimo esforço custou muito.

\- Bella – ouvi a voz de Edward e logo seus braços estavam em volta de mim, me puxando para seu colo – não, não, não – ele dizia desesperado – não ouse morrer, Isabella.

\- Oh deus – Alice arfou, quando todos se aproximaram – oh Deus. O bebe...

Eu mal registrei as palavras antes de fechar os olhos e cair na escuridão profunda.

-x-x-x-

Quando acordei estava deitada numa cama muito confortável, eu estava nua percebi também. Era estranho, essa era a segunda vez que tinha veneno de metamorfo no meu corpo. Eu sabia que não ia morrer, meu poder de cura, podia curar o veneno da saliva de metarmofo, eu descobri isso da pior forma a séculos atrás. Algo que eu havia mantido em segredo.

Abri os olhos e enxerguei o quarto de hospedes do castelo Bran, eu já havia dormido naquele mesmo quarto a séculos atrás. Sorri pelas lembranças.

\- Graças a Deus, você esta viva – ouvi a voz de Edward, e percebi que ele estava ali do lado o tempo todo me observando – por que não me contou que tinha o dom de cura? Eu nunca soube. Pensei que você ia morrer, eu pensei que você tinha morrido.

\- Era meu segredo – eu sorri travessa e o abracei – eu estou bem, Edward, desculpa o susto.

\- Eu pensei que você morreria sem eu nunca ter dito que te amava, isso me doeu.

Eu ofeguei.

\- Diga – pedi e levantei meu tronco para olha-lo nos olhos – diga-me.

\- Eu amo você, Isabella, desde o momento que eu coloquei meus olhos em você pela primeira vez, e eu sempre irei amar você – Edward disse, me olhando nos olhos enquanto segurava meu rosto entre as mãos.

Se eu pudesse chorar, eu confesso que teria chorado nesse momento. Eu nunca imaginei ouvir essas palavras dele. E agora ao ouvi-las, não existi som mais lindo.

\- Eu também amo você – falei o beijando – muito – outro beijo – muito – outro beijo – muito. Eu sempre amei você, sempre.

Naquela noite nos amamos apaixonadamente, e foi extremamente especial.

-x-x-x-

-Então, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa – Edward disse, depois de horas mais tarde.

\- O que? – perguntei, enquanto fazia círculos com o dedo em sua barriga.

\- Você está gravida.

Eu parei, olhei para ele, que me encarava com um sorriso no rosto, e comecei a rir. Eu ri muito, tipo, muito mesmo.

\- Meu Deus, Edward. Pare com isso, foi engraçado serio, o que você tem para me contar?

\- Eu estou falando serio. Alice e Jasper sentiram o cheiro em você na noite passada, eu não tinha percebido, mas seu cheiro mudou.

\- Claro que mudou, nós acasalamos. – revirei os olhos – Edward, eu tenho 800 anos, se fosse para ter engravidado, eu já teria faz é tempo. Vocês viajaram legal agora.

\- Bella, a Alice já tem 600 anos e engravidou do Jasper. – Edward disse – sinta seu próprio cheiro, veja o que mudou.

Eu olhei para ele revirando os olhos, mas fiz o que ele pediu. Eu podia sentir meu cheiro, era suave, morango, baunilha e frésias. Tinha também o cheiro de Edward, que se misturava ao meu, marcando nosso acasalamento. Mas realmente tinha algo diferente, um cheiro distinto, eu não conseguia distinguir o cheiro, parecia que ele não havia se definido ainda, mas estava ali. Meu corpo ficou tenso.

\- Não pode ser – sussurrei incrédula.

\- Mas é – Edward sorriu – eu também estou surpreso, eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer conosco.

\- Não pode ser – repeti chocada. Eu sempre quis ser mãe. Na verdade, eu quase fui quando era humana, eu havia engravidado, mas fui forçada a abortar. Pensei que havia danificado meu útero definitivamente, pois nunca tinha engravidado, mesmo com os abusos. E agora eu estava ali... gravida. Coloquei minhas mãos na barriga, e chorei sem lagrimas. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz na minha vida. Era a realização de um sonho perdido a muito tempo. E ele não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora.

-x-x-x-

 _Nove meses depois, Castelo de Glamis, Escocia._

Olhei meus pequenos bebes, Renesmee e Antony. O parto não havia sido complicado. Alice, Esme e Rosalie me ajudaram. As três fizeram questão que eu ficasse os últimos meses até o nascimento no Castelo real. Eu e Edward estávamos vivendo um sonho. Nunca havíamos pensando em ter filhos, e a surpresa no parto quando descobrimos que não era 1 bebe e sim 2. Foi um verdadeiro milagre. Nosso milagre.

\- Eles são lindos – Edward falou enquanto me abraçava.

\- Perfeitos – eu suspirei feliz. Eu me sentia realizada, a mulher mais sortuda no mundo.

\- Obrigado por esse presente meu amor – Edward disse me beijando minha testa enquanto eu admirava sem parar nossos bebes. Então me lembrei de algo.

\- Edward.

\- Sim?

\- Agora que somos casados, temos filhos e tudo mais, será que você pode admitir que matou James? – perguntei finalmente o olhando.

\- Eu não matei James, eu já disse – ele falou enquanto revirava os olhos. Dei de ombros e voltei a olhar nossos filhos dormindo. Alguns minutos depois ele diz – eu mandei Emmett matar.

Eu ri baixinho e dei um beijinho em Renesmee, que tinha os cabelos acobreados do pai e meus olhos azuis. E em Antony, que tinha meus cabelos e olhos de verdes de Edward.

\- Ai meu amor, eu te amo – eu disse me virando para ele.

\- E eu a você – ele me beijou.

E para mim, a minha eternidade começou ali, com nossa pequena família.

FIM \O/

* * *

 **Oie, espero que tenha gostado dessa one escrita por mim!**

 **Agradeço a Paulinha Hale por ter me permitido participar da semana de Halloween do grupo, foi super legal! Agradeço também a Kawanne que betou a one para mim, pq né... ficou bem grandinha e deve ter dado trabalho, mas mesmo assim ela fez e em pouco tempo. Obg mana!**

 **Enfim. Se gostou, deixa um comentariozinho, prometo que o dedo não cai.**


End file.
